Bloodstream
by DevilishlyAwesome
Summary: Jacob is a troubled escort with hard exterior personality to protect him from people due to past history. Emmett is a successor of an Italian mafia clan who wants to find a pretty face to call him 'Daddy' for one night. Two souls, a perfect match to each other met in an unlikely situation were caught tangled beyond their wildest dream. Their mutuality makes everything inevitable.
1. Prism

**Disclaimer: Twilights are not mine.**

* * *

 **A/N : This plot bunny have been jumping on my mind for weeks. I just had to get it out. I know I have a lot of other stories to finish up but really, this plot bunny really needs some feeding. So here it goes.**

 **This is a WIP. So updates will not come often. I'm still progressing on the storyline. So sorry for any late updates.**

 **A big thanks to my sweet dear friend, Izzy for her ideas and proofreading this story. I'm glad for her support in this story. This is her brainchild too as far as I know. Thanks a lot dear!**

* * *

 **Warning : Human AU, Explicit sexual content, Violence, Crime, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Prism**

 _/_

 _Take a deep breath. Be cool, Jake. Relax. You can do this._

I had my façade on, all the time. Like most of prostitutes would have. Tight clothes, pouty lips, curled lashes, thick wavy black hair.

 _Smile. Be sweet. Capture their attention._

They like innocent, pure and pretty angel. They all want me.

 _Say it. 'Please fuck me'. Say it and make them happy._

Having sex and bend over backwards to please people in the most fucked up ways is not how I imagined my life.

 _Good boy._

At least I was happy. Sometimes. Like when I was with Simon. Simon is tall, handsome with big strong hands and flashing smile. A gentle lover but can be rough and take what he wants when he wants too. Warm hand cupping my hips while I straddled him. His other hand holding a cigarette, puffing out smokes through his mouth.

"My wife never let me smoke in bed." He muttered. I took his cigarette from his mouth and took a deep drag, feeling the rush of addiction, tipped my head backwards and exhaled.

"Terrible woman" I muttered.

He smirked and stole back the cigarette from my finger. I smiled while watching him intently.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing" I replied.

His lips twitched slightly upwards, he leaned forward, nose nuzzling my pulse beneath the corner of my jaw.

"Tell me kitten" he purred

My arms wound around his neck, "You're the only one" I whispered.

Soft cock twitched beneath me. Every time.

Sometimes I got lavish dinner, expensive gifts, clothes, and accessories. Part of the job advantages.

Richard. A fifty year old businessman, wealthy and need a spark in his life away from distant wife. He bought me gifts, bring me for shopping, little trips. I was his sugar baby.

I had put him through a lot of shit. Pouted like a child when I didn't get what I want, gave him a cold shoulder, I was sure he could get frostbite. Then we made up with little kisses and he brought me for shopping.

 _Stir some shit in the pot and you've got another hooked._

"What about this?" I asked as I twirled in front of a mirror while he was sitting on a chair looking at me.

He hummed, pleased, smiling behind his hand as his eyes roamed my body. "Lovely"

The looks he gave me is all one too familiar. I caught his gaze through the reflection of the mirror. I lowered my eyes, smiled sweetly, and fanned my lashes across my cheeks. The way I knew he likes it. Fingers unbutton the dress shirt, I pulled down until it dropped from my shoulder, pink nipples peeking through. Then, Richard left his chair.

In the hotel room, fully dressed before I would go to my next appointment, hands around my waist, my head on his chest, breathing in his musk, spicy cologne.

"Kiss me" I whispered.

Thumb under my chin, tilted my head up to meet his soft lips, my hands tightened around his shoulder. Soft sighs escaped my breath, almost whimper when he pulled away. Soft grey eyes met my warm brown.

 _So easy._

"You're the only one, Richard. I swear..." I whispered.

 _Another prey falls easily._

Numbing was and is a routine. I closed my eyes before I meet my client. Put on my mask. I was good at it, flows naturally. Born to be an actor.

It's all for the money. To live to survive. Be calm as they used my body. I pretended to love it, needed it, and craved it.

But when I didn't stay overnight with my clients, I went straight to my home. I ran to the shower. My bathroom became my safe haven. Felt alone where I could never be alone. Poured myself under the shower, and sobbed.

I want to be happy. Truly happy where someone can see me, the real me behind my glass perfect wall. With someone who accept me wholly and not judging me. Someone who can freed me from all this.

\

My shower was my private little haven. I scrubbed away the filth, the shame.

I was with Simon today only for six hours straight, 'Kitten' whispered into my ear over and over again as I was fucked.

I closed my eyes focused on the burning pleasure and nothing else. And then went straight to my home. Scrubbed every inch of skin and shaved my body.

It was my ritual: fuck the client, return home, take shower for hours, smoke and sleep it off.

After drying my body, I opened my cabinet. Filled with a lot of skin products. Lotions, skin creams. The job as a whore came along with a lot upkeep and maintenance. Of course, smooth and perfect skin was desirable by the clients.

Then, I put on my pyjamas, carried my leftover food in one plate and eat at the balcony. I lighted up my cigarette and smoke while I watched the sun set behind the buildings. Listening to the busy life of the city, of the streets with cars honking, shouting drivers. The noises calmed me down. Drowned away all my thoughts and bad memories.

My calm bubble burst as my phone rang the table.

I walked to the table and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hi Jake." It was Vince.

Vince was my pimp, or my boss, if that makes it better.

"Oh hi" I muttered because hadn't Vince already called this morning?

"I have another client for you"

My lips curled in disgust, luckily Vince couldn't see them, "Right now?"

"No-no-no. Its tomorrow night. Listen, he's a good friend of mine. So, I really need you to take care of him nicely okay?"

"I always do."

"Very good. You're always my favourite, Jake." He cooed. I rolled my eyes.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Emmett. I've checked him, he's clean. Another hotel. I will text you the address. It won't be long. A few hours tops, at most"

Sound simple, "Okay"

"Oh, and one more thing. He wants you to call him 'Daddy'. That's it"

It never really was. Oh well, I've had much worse.

"Sure."

I sighed loudly when the call ended. Of course, I agreed. It was my job after all.

 _You'll be okay._

\

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : So how was it, guys? Review, follow and favourite.**

 **This is just the first introduction. The next chapter we will meet Emmett. Stay tuned.**


	2. Micro Cuts

**Disclaimer: Twilights are not mine.**

* * *

 **A/N : Life is just so busy! I wish I could just go somewhere where I can finish this story peacefully. Sigh.**

 **anyway, thank to all the reviewers! You guys are so kind! I am so happy to received a warm reviews. You just continue to inspire me to update the story.**

 **Not forget thanks to all my followers and favorites. Thank you so so much!**

 **And Izzy, thanks dear!**

* * *

 **Warning : Human AU, Explicit sexual content, Violence, Crime, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Micro Cuts**

 _/_

The hotel where I arrived, was really lavish, extravagant and screamed rich, decorated with marble floors, big chandeliers and gold decorations. I felt out of place with my casual wear. I quickly entered the elevator and breathed deeply.

 _You'll be okay. You can do this._

I quickly remembered all the facts: friends of Vince, probably rich and most importantly daddy.

 _Play the part._

I checked my looks from the reflection of the mirror inside the elevator, checked my white teeth for anything that could be stuck, smoothed out my long hair, nibbled my lips to make it pink, rubbed the toes of my shoes for any dirt.

There. Lovely.

The elevator door opened and I walked down the hall reciting the room number over and over while my eyes searching for the number on the doors until I found it.

 _This is it._

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. I heard a voice behind the door and then soon, revealing a tall man was talking on the phone.

He was wearing dark suit pants with white button up shirt, the sleeves was rolled up on his arm that showed his muscled body built like a Greek god. Short blond hair, piercing blue eyes, rough stubble on a strong jaw.

My heartbeat skipped a few as I looked at him. I never had a type of guy I want before. But this man is just it.

He tilted his head as a silent invitation for me to come in. I entered the room as I looked around with interest. A high end luxury suite, a King sized bed, expensive coffee table, high ceiling with beautiful chandelier, and two large curtains drawn close.

Two small lamps by the bed was the only source of light in this room, making it cosier than what I used too, giving the room an orange-yellow warm light.

The door closed behind me and as the man passed beside me, he took my hand, and I couldn't help but followed him as he brought me to the bed. He sat on the edge while his eyes watching me, still talking on his phone, saying a quick annoyed ' _si_ ' three times in a row.

I watched him closely, watched his fuller lips and battling accents. It was quite strange, really. Instead, I came closer to him and touched his rough stubble.

He is handsome with lines of worry across his handsome face and soft smile. He is not as young as I expected, definitely much older... but it was nice.

I've never had a client like him before, how different he was from the norm. I couldn't deny that I felt a bit of excitement.

" _Simplecemente fallo. Assicurasi che sia fatto._ " He ended the call abruptly making me ripped my hand away as he tossed his phone over the bed.

Finally, he turned his full attention on me as he stared up at me for quite a bit longer.

His voice was deep and soft as he murmured, "Hello, sweetheart"

 _Sweet, shy and coy tonight. Obedience and submission. Be a good boy now._

The façade was on as I replied back a shy murmur, "Hi, daddy."

A purr happy little sound came from Emmett, as he placed both his hands on my waist, drinking in the sight of me with his eyes.

"Take off your clothes for me" Emmett gently told me as he leaned back.

I obeyed, took off my shirt over my head as smoothly as I could despite my clumsiness, and unzipped my tight jeans and pulled it down away with my socks. When I reached my briefs, I looked up to him and Emmett raised his eyebrow, and I pulled it off from my body.

 _Perfect boy._

I stood naked, my hands itched to cover some parts of my body, as he watched my body up and down. He leaned back with admiration, a shot of desire visible from his eyes as he eyed my smooth body.

His eyes came back to my face, "What's your name?" he asked as he beckoned me to him with a nod to his lap.

"Jake" I replied as I straddled Emmett's lap, enjoying the feel of clothes on my naked skin, wrapped my hands around his broad shoulder.

"Jacob?" Emmett's hands wandered over my skin, raised goose bumps, as I stuttered a little 'yes'.

I pressed my lips to him softly, teasing. His lips was soft, warm and firm. His hands on my side as he kissed me. The scents of his cologne, sweet and masculine invaded me as I closed my eyes.

And when I opened them, he was already pressing me into the mattress with his weight. I gasped as his teeth sucking on my pulse on my neck.

 _No marks, please no marks._

I brought his face and kissed his lips more. My heart beats loudly. It felt so good when he sucked my neck, I almost tempted to let him mark me, but my clients would definitely not going to like it if someone marked their pretty little toy.

I moved my hands on his chest, desperate to feel and see the hard firm muscle since I saw a glimpse of it the moment he opened the door. Two undone buttons was not enough for me. I moaned softly as he sucked my lower lip gently.

"Please, daddy" I whimpered softly.

He sat up and shrugged off his shirt, exposing the dreams of every man. Hard and firm muscle, big chest, strong abs that could cut stones if they could. I bite my lips and purred. It was my lucky day to have met Emmett as my client.

Emmett put his hands on his belt but he stopped as looks up to me, "Want to do it for me?" He asked with a grin.

I leaned forward and unbuckled his belt with expertise, my hands pulled out his pants and he stepped out of it. When I reached his briefs, I looked up to him, as he smiled softly at me.

"Keep going baby." He murmured watching me as my mouth watered at the sight of his large bulge beneath his Armani's.

I pulled down his boxers and threw it off the bed. Emmett´s cock is thick, hard and flushed. Dark blond hair trimmed neatly to match his small trail of hair down his navel.

"Oh, daddy" I gasped.

I licked the slit of his cock, tasting the precum that was there. My lips closed around the head of his cock. I felt my lips stretched around the large girth and my tongue swirled the skin below.

I can't remember the last time when I felt actual pleasure of pleasuring a man's cock. But when I looked up to see Emmett's face, I felt something stirred deep inside me.

Lust. Want. Need. Desire. I felt it. What Emmett was feeling as he looked down on me, fingers lightly caressing my nape. He looked so beautiful, ethereal. But I want that face crumbled as he shout his pleasure.

I sucked harder on his cock. Licking and tasting, bobbing my head up and down around his cock trying my best to get all of him in my mouth though it was impossible.

My gag reflex rise as his cock hit the back of my throat. I could feel tears in my eyes but I pressed the urge to gag down and took a deep breath and relaxed my throats again though my jaw was aching.

"Oh, baby." He gasped loudly as I sucked harder and swallowed him. Again, my gag reflex rise and this time I couldn't stop it, as I coughed and jerked away from his cock.

"Easy, easy.." He said softly with concern. His fingers stay on my face.

I wrapped my fingers around his cock again, wanted more of that delicious meat but his hand tightening on my neck held my head away from him. But I ignored it and my tongue surged forward to taste him again.

But he grabbed his cock and dragged it away from my lips. My eyes shot up to him.

"Please..." I whined before I realised what I did.

Before I can mentally slap myself, I heard a deep groan and then he pushed me back on the bed, his body between my legs as he spread my legs, leaving me exposed to his view.

When he tongues my opening, I moaned loudly, hands gripped the bed sheets tight. His wet appendage licked, sucked, and stabbed my insides. I panted profusely, cried at the pleasure.

A thick finger slowly teased my hole, and breached me. Then, one became two fingers, two became three, opening my hole, stretching slowly, deliciously. My legs trembled, my toes curled as he prepared me.

Emmett's lips trailed to my cock, and balls, giving my sensitive skin sweet little kisses, paying attention to my skin, worshipping me lovingly.

My teeth clenched tightly. Blood rushed to my face.

Fuck, it has been a long time since someone actually pleasured me like this. He doesn't have the right to do this to me. I was supposed to give him pleasure and he was supposed to take his and be done with it, like the rest. It was disgustingly sweet and it was making me hate him.

 _How dare him._

I gripped his hair, stopping him. He looked up from my genitals to my face, "Fuck me" I nearly growled to him. I wanted it rough, I wanted to feel the pain, the pleasure. The shame.

Emmett chuckled, softly and infuriatingly sucked a small mark onto my shoulder with his lips as if he didn't even understand what I just said. Like fucking me was not the purpose of him paying me to be here.

His lips continued to touch my chest, and when he reached my nipple, he sucked hard making me cry.

His tongue twirled my nipple, his teeth biting it softly. His other hand which is not penetrating my entrance pinched my other nipple and then his lips treated my sensitive nubs like it's the most delicious things in the world. I can't help the sobs that came out of mouth as my body arched for more.

 _Fuck, what have he done to me? He's ruined me._

His fingers rubbed my prostate and I gasped loudly.

"Please!" I whimpered. I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed this to stop. I still remembered my roles as I panted softly and my hands gripped his shoulder.

"Please, daddy... Please fuck me" I said.

He stopped as he looked down on me, his eyes watched my lips when my tongue ran over them, "Tell me what you want, baby"

 _Be a good boy._

"Please fuck me, daddy. I want it so bad..." I begged.

My client didn't argue. He rolled on the condom, patting my butts playfully and asked me to roll onto my front on all fours. I placed my elbows on the bed, knees spread wide as Emmett rubbed his cock on my hole.

"Beg for it"

I hiccupped as he slowly pressed his cock on my hole, rubbed teasingly on it, "Daddy"

"I want to hear it, baby"

"Daddy, please give it to me." I whined breathlessly.

 _Needy, sweet boy. All for show._

Emmett is big.

I felt myself stretched around his thick length that was pushing inside me slowly. I gasped wetly onto the sheets as his cock spread me open, filled me in the way that I really need. I clawed the sheets tightly until my fingers hurt and then I stopped.

My body was shaking and sweating as I felt him all the way in, hard and hot inside me, pulsed slightly when I clenched on it.

 _Fuck, he feels so good._

I moaned hard, biting my lips when he rocked gently back and forth. Just the smallest movement had turned me into a puddle of trembling creature. I arched my back wanted him to start thrusting inside me, instead he kissed my neck.

I bite my lips harder, I could taste the blood.

 _This is not what I want._

This was not what I got from customers. And it frustrated me. He frustrated me.

I pushed back on his cock, wanting him to get on fucking me hard. But he rocked back into me gently, his hand on my hips pushed me back forward, when I tried to fuck myself on his cock.

I looked back to my shoulder and prepared to glare at him. He saw me and then he gripped my hips back and thrust hard inside me.

"Fuck, yes!" I shouted.

He fucked me hard, thrusts after thrusts while I moaned and panting wildly, my hair over my face, my sweats clung on my skin.

I felt so close to cumming. I felt it building inside me, my balls tightened warningly, my hole clenched wildly when a particular thrust hit my sweet spot, then Emmett pushed me back and slipped out of me.

"Daddy" I whined loudly.

He turned me on my back. He watched me, his eyes intent and soft. I felt small suddenly, like I was being watch under a microscope. I felt like for the first time, somebody actually see me.

 _Damn him._

Once I got my pay, I'll be out of here.

But before that, "Daddy... please. Don't stop, daddy..." I hiccupped pathetically, whined for it and spread my legs wider.

He leaned forward, and held my legs open and slowly pushed back his cock in me. I arched my body, internally grinned at the little success.

I gasped as he grasped my hair and kissed my lips softly when he bottomed out in me, caught me off guard. His tongue thrust inside me, licked my cavern, as he pulled out his cock slowly and thrusts back lovingly.

 _Fuck, why he still don't understand!_

My heart constricted as I felt tears burned my eyes. It was so intense. I felt myself being split, in war between my body and my mind. He thrust back again slowly and he felt so good inside me, I couldn't stop the moans.

Before I could hate him, he did it again and again. Over and over. His eyes never left me. I turned my head away, hiding my tears that fell.

Another thrust, I came with a loud shout as my body arched off the bed. And like always, there was that bliss, that haziness from the high after I came from a sex, making me numbed to the world.

Emmett came inside me as he moaned and closed his eyes, filled the condom. He continued milking himself as he came down from the high. He stared down at me with a soft look and affection that only ever been given to me by my best friend in my old life. The good life that no longer stayed.

It was an honest and tenderness look which overwhelmed me and squeezed my chest.

And Emmett kissed me again, with slow sweet kiss that made me want to run away.

\

I can't run, unable to. Not right away of course.

Emmett got up from the bed and held out his hand to me. I sat up and looked up to him, frowning.

"Want to take a shower?" He asked with a smile.

I felt blood rushed to my face. I never showered with anyone after sex. Not even once. Especially not with a client.

"I'm not taking one." I muttered turning away from him.

Emmett laughed softly, "Yes, you are. We're filthy."

I panicked for a while, but I bottled it up quickly not wanting my voice to sounded harsh, "I said I'm not taking one"

The only sound in the room that I could hear is my breathing as he regard me slowly.

"Fine" he said softly.

"I'll just be in the shower then…" he said as he turned his back to me and walked to the bathroom.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

I can't just go like this. My clients always pays beforehand, to Vince, who takes his share and put the rest away for his escorts. But there's also an agreement between clients and pimps to pay some tips to a whore after the sex.

Damn Vince for setting me up with this client. And why can't Emmett just be like any other client. Fuck me, pay my tips and close the door.

I put on my briefs and my clothes, smooth back my hair and waited for him at the sofa.

After 10 minutes, he came out of the bathroom with towel wrapped around his waist. My eyes stuck to his wet chest and abs. My cock twitched as I remembered the feel of those chest and abs under my hands just minutes ago.

His walks stopped as he saw me dressed and waiting for him. For a few seconds, I saw flash of disappointment across his face but he quickly turned away from me and walked to the writing desk.

He took out his check book and wrote a pay to cash on it. I suppressed my sigh, being in a professional mode, glad that this will be over soon. I walked to the table and stood in front of him. He tore the check from its book and placed it to the middle of the table.

I quickly reached out to take it but I was shocked as I saw the figure.

 _Damn, ten thousand dollar tip? On top of my payment?_

"I think… this is too much" I said as I picked up the check.

"Take it, Jacob. It's okay. I want you to have it."

I stood there gaping, still in shocked, partly in happiness.

"Okay… Thanks" I nodded, and stepped back to walk to the door.

"Jacob," he called me. I stopped and turned back to him.

He walked to me slowly, as I waited for him, "I would like it if we can continue this.. on.. regular basis" He said softly.

My eyebrows raised and then I chuckled humorously. I've received a lot of offer like this from clients. They wanted to be my regular after a good fuck. But I can't have too many regulars, I already have Simon and Richard whom I fucked with regularly. And I was comfortable with them. I know they both will never harm me. I had sex with them for a few weeks before they know that, they like me so much and more than happy to continue the sex. But I don't know Emmett. He's a total stranger.

And why would Emmett want to be my regulars? Obviously, with his money, and his handsome looks, he could get anyone he want and probably treat him better than I did.

 _So why?_

"I don't think so" I shook my head after I calm down from my laughs.

He raised his eyebrow at me, still looking with the same intent look, soft yet firm.

 _What the hell? Is this really happening?_

"What do I have to do?" I asked as my heart was pounding loudly in my chest.

"Nothing. Just your company that I want"

"That's it?"

"That's it."

I blinked my eyes rapidly. Unbelievable. "But... but what about sex?"

"What about sex, Jacob? I'm pretty happy with the arrangement so far." He smiled warmly.

I blushed harder as my face feels warm.

 _So he is fine with me just calling him daddy? No BDSM, role play, weird kinks etc.? Huh._

"I can't see the reason why..." I mumbled. I couldn't decide. I expected him to send me out of the door as soon as we finish. I didn't expect this.

"What reason, Jacob?" He looked at me.

"Why me?" I asked. It's ridiculous why he chose me.

He smiled affectionately at me, his eyes soft as he looked at me. Again, I felt small when he did that.

 _Shit, this guy is really something._

"Maybe you need a few days to think it through" he said as he wrote on a piece of paper.

He walked to me holding it on one hand and hand it to me. I looked up to him, I could smell his skin, the warm breath on my face.

"Please consider it" he whispered. My eyes attached to his soft warm lips.

My head spin a little as I realised that I would never forget the feel of those lips touching my skin.

I ran as soon as I went out of the door. For the first time, I'm not okay.

\

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : So how was it, guys? Review, follow and favourite.**

 **Next, Jacob got a decision to make. Stay tuned.**


	3. Lithium

**Disclaimer : Twilights are not mine.**

* * *

 **A/N :** **So sorry for the late updates! I was away for an extended business trip which is why I am unable to update sooner. But now that I'm back, I should have more time to write. So don't forget to stay tune.**

 **And thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! I'm so happy that this story got a positive feedback as it is totally an AU and out of the Twilight storyline. I expected people will not even read the summaries much less read it. But for those who were here, thank you.**

 **Also, happy to announce that I have found a new beta, Jake's Pup ( u/2739519/Jake-s-Pup)** **, who is so kind offering his help and time to be my beta for this story. I can't thank him enough for this. Thank you so much!**

 **Anyway, I should answer some of the question from reviews/messages:**

 **jessa76** **: Emmett is 34 years old where Jacob is 20 years old. So there is a big difference in age but not too much that could make Emmett too old for Jacob. Emmett definitely more mature than Jacob and therefore have more patience and know how to deal with sometimes an absolutely difficult young adults.**

 **So here is some of my impression of the characters, just for fun, BTW :**

 **-Emmett : check out this story's cover image. That is totally what Emmett will be wearing day to day basis. Expensive tailored suits, short blond hair, 5 o'clock shadow. For more you can search google image "Kellan Lutz suits".**

 **-Simon : search google image "Sullivan Stapleton Blindspot". You can probably check him in 300:Rise of an empire too.**

 **-Richard : search "Chris North Lovelace"**

 **-Vince: search "Matt Schulze The Transporter"**

 **-Jacob : for Jacob, I'll just leave him to your imagination :)**

* * *

 **Warning : Explicit sexual content, violence , crime , prostitution , mentions of human trafiicking, slight homophobia**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Lithium**

/

I ran back home. I locked myself in the shower, and turned it on, clothes still on. To hell with them. I let the water cascade down my body, wet me, pretending that those were not tears pouring from my eyes.

 _Shame. Disgrace. Worthless._

I sobbed really hard, the hardest since a long time. Memories from the bad past came to me. From when my mom died when I was 12. From when my stepdad neglected me, became a drunk and a gambler who I hate with a vengeance. He pushed me into this life, letting me fall down into this dark hellish hole while he laughed down at me. From when he sold me to settle his debt to a loan shark. I was only sixteen years old when I knew I was stuck in this life.

I built walls around me. My sense of trust destroyed. I would never let myself be hurt again. It's easy to pretend when I was used like a mere toy. I just let go, numbed myself to the world. It was the only way I could forget. I couldn't find a way out. That was the only reason I still continued living like this.

But one night is all it took, one random fuck, one man managed to almost tear the walls that I have built all this years.

A handsome, tall, muscular American man with a ridiculous Italian accent. With the warmest eyes and the softest of smiles.

\

"Fuck, kitten..." Simon moaned as I rode him harder.

My hands were on his chest, my body bowed back as I fucked myself harder, clenching wildly. I wanted it hard, I wanted to be taken away by the bliss so fast, and needed another.

"Fuck... kitten, you really want it that bad?" Simon grunted below me.

"Ah... yes, give it to me. Harder" I moaned.

He grasped my hips and thrusted inside me harder, I moaned louder as I felt the familiar bliss low in the pit of my stomach. Another hard jab of his cock to my prostate made me cum all over my belly. I moaned as I rode the bliss, the height of pleasure.

I collapsed on Simon as I tried to catch my breath. Simon grunted as he came inside me. My chest was sticky with cum. I rolled on my back beside him as Simon sighed and patted my head affectionately. He pulled out the condom and went to the bathroom to throw it away. I took a small towel and wiped my chest and stomach. When Simon came back to the bed, I rolled back to lie beside him and rest my head on his shoulder.

Simon's musky scent glided to my nose. His scent was familiar, a smell that I've been comfortable with for many months. A smell that recently had been overcome by a certain sweet smell from a certain man.

I closed my eyes, and sighed. Trying to push Emmett out of my mind, which I had been trying unsuccessfully for the past week. Every time when I was with a client, my mind would go back to that hotel room, to that night. And I would imagine the stranger's hands on my skin, the lips on my neck were Emmett's.

"What's wrong, kitten?" Simon asked me as he pinched my chin.

"Nothing" I shook my head.

"Then what's with the pout?" he asked as he propped his head on his elbow looking down at me.

 _Play. Make them want you. You're good at it._

I slang my naked leg on his waist as my hand traveled to his back.

"I just don't want to be away from you" I whined softly as I looked up at him.

Simon's eyes darkened as he looked down at me. His hand cupped my ass, pulling me closer to him.

"God, kitten... You totally ruined me" Simon rumbled as his lips found my neck.

 _No. Emmett ruined me._

 _\_

I looked at the expensive new Gucci sneakers on my feet, courtesy of Richard. White lace up sneakers with red and black stripes. With the extra money I received from Emmett I suppose I could have bought them. But, Richard insisted that they looked good on me and he wanted to buy them for me, I couldn't say no.

I couldn't deny the happiness on my clients' face when they could pamper me. They love it when I'm happy like a kid with an ice cream, eyes mesmerized with the gifts I received from them. In return, they enjoyed the undivided attention I gave them. It was a business transaction. They payed and I provided excellent services.

 _Except that one night I didn't because I was scared._

"You look gorgeous, darling." Richard whispered in my ear. His right hand cupped my hip as his lips kissed my neck softly. My thoughts reeled back to Richard, my mask on once again.

I wrapped my arms around his back, my lips trailed up to his ear.

"Hmm… I'm thinking about…" I deliberately trailed off, to see if he took the bait as I bit my lips seductively.

Richard was in an awfully mirthful mood today as he chuckled. "You can tell me."

"Hmm… I'm thinking about you fucking me into the mattress with my legs in the air while wearing these pretty shoes that you gave me."

Richard blushed, though I could feel his arousal twitching in his pants. He kissed my lips as I opened my mouth to him, inviting him as I gave slutty moans.

 _So easy to lure when the prey is already eager. Works every single time._

"Anything you want" he says as he brought me out of the shops.

" _Anything you want I'll give it to you…."_

My hand froze cold in Richard's grasps.

 _No. Please, wake up Jake!_

Richard glanced back at me, bringing his arm to my waist and pulling me closer.

"You alright, darling?" he asked softly. An honest concern from his half a century year old face.

I nodded a few times as I smiled and wrapped my arms around Richard's midsection. Richard looked down on me, seeming satisfied as he grinned widely. His hand caressed my side as we walked out to the sleek black Mercedes that waited for us.

I straddled Richard as he laid underneath me on the bed. My hands traveled to his chest and I kissed him while grinding on his still clothed crotch.

He grabbed my hips harder as he kissed my neck. My fingers found the button of his pants. I moaned as his lips traveled down to my nipple and started sucking on it.

I jumped as I heard a loud crash in the room, then a flurry of a woman in high stilettos marched towards us.

"Fuck, Sharon!" Richard called a second before something hit me hard on my face.

I fell off the bed and for a minute a blinding pain made me struggle to stand up.

Just I was about to stand on my feet, she hit me again with her massive handbag but I dodged away from the hit which made me lose my balance. I stumbled over a table, twisted my ankle and fell over the table.

I yelped as I fell down the second time.

"Damn it, Sharon!" Richard shouted.

Before she could come at me again, he held her back.

"You fucking liar! You fucking lied to my face all these years! You've been away all this time with this whore! You throw away our family for what?! A fag?!" She shouted while pointing at me with livid eyes.

Despite Richard's attempts to console and calm her, another bag swinging-punch hit my face, guaranteeing a bruise.

"Sharon, please! We can talk about this, alright?" Richard pleaded.

"Talk? What do you want to talk about?! That you've been fucking around and fucking men? That you're a fag?" She yelled, her face blotching with tears running down her mascara.

The sudden adrenaline kept the pain away as I limped away from my spot to the bed, quickly putting on my shirt, crashing into the wall while leaving the room. The shock drove me out of the hotel room. I barely registered the yelling and screaming behind the door.

I slipped on my shoes as I got to the sidewalk and started making my way down the street, grabbing my phone with shaking hands. Vince needed to know, he needed to sort everything and fix it.

I gently pressed the tender skin under my eye, hissing at the sting. Shit. Fuck. Sharon busted my face up good. And when my face was busted up good, I couldn't see clients. When I couldn't see clients, I lost money.

Vince was going to be pissed.

 _\_

And he was.

I sat in Vince's kitchen, holding a bag of frozen peas to my left eye as Vince bitched on about how untrustworthy clients can be nowadays. He mentioned the previous encounters he had with other clients of an ex-colleague of mine, so I just closed my eyes and focused on the blossoming pain behind my eye.

"Don't worry Jakey. I'll set Richard straight. You won't have to worry about him anymore"

I hate being called Jakey just as much I hate being called Jacob.

Emmett called me Jacob.

Not the point.

Vince was describing the imaginative careful plan he came up with to break Richard's arm. Although the asshole deserved it, I didn't want to let that happen.

"Why don't you just scare him instead?" I mumbled, opening one of my eye to peer at my boss, while he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"What good does that do?" Vince mumbled as he moved around and fished something out of the drawer noisily. He popped the cap with a bottle opener and took a full swig of the beer. He hissed as he continued. "Yeah, I can scare him. But that does not mean he'll be clever and won't come at you and do something really stupid. But a broken arm on the other hand..."

I dropped the frozen bag on the table and grabbed my phone, opening up the camera and flipping it to see my face, "He lost his wife and lover at the same time," shit, it was already bruising with angry red purplish color, "He's also probably kicked out of the house by now, half of his stuff will be doused in bleach and the other half burned. A broken arm is overkill at this point"

Vince's following silence meant I won. I can play my boss almost as good as my clients.

My pimp took another swing of his beer and sighed loudly, settling the bottle on the table, "I suppose you're right"

It was enough for me.

\

It was hard to avoid my clients like this, brushing off their invitations and making empty promises. Simon was missing his kitten. He's been texting me wanting to meet me. I managed to satisfy him simply with phone sex and nude pictures. It was fun to see the pictures of his cum stained hand and knowing that I caused it.

I managed to ruin a man for any woman in his life, even his wife, and I didn't feel guilty about it.

Even so, I got a few solid days of rest and relaxation, which I spent fully dressed head to toe and relaxing on the balcony, truly enjoying the breeze and the skies. I finally got to try the two packs of smokes, both gifts from Richard, bought in Europe about a month ago. One pack was strawberry and the other was menthol.

I liked them and was quite impressed with the taste of artificial strawberries with nicotine. It was an interesting mix. I smoked two more and tried the menthol, watching Netflix on my laptop, enjoying the shows on my balcony.

After that, I just stayed on the recliner, watching the colors of the skies. The pinks, purples, oranges, and blues. It has always been my favorite part of the day. And I enjoyed it while I can.

\

Three days after the incident with Richard, Vince called me just as I pulled out a tub of chocolate cookie dough ice cream from the fridge.

"What did you do?"

"What did I do?" I replied calmly.

"Seriously, Jake?" his voice raised slightly, "Emmett called me"

I didn't hear the sound of the ice cream tub as it met the floor. My heart jumped out of my chest.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"He gave you his number and you didn't tell me? What the hell, Jake? You know you need to tell me this kind of things!" Boy, Vince was angry.

"Vince, I'm sorry. I... I didn't.." I stuttered. My hands were sweating.

"Damn it, Jake. This is the only warning I'm going to give you. You can't do this ever again. You hear me?" his stern voice shook my bones.

"Y-yes" I nodded frantically though he couldn't see it.

Vince sighed loudly as he calmed down from the anger. One thing that made me feel at ease with Vince, was that he wasn't sort tempered. He always calmed down quickly enough no matter how angry he was.

"He asked me about you. He wants to see you again"

I gaped, speechless for a moment, with the tub of melting ice cream lying at my feet, before I shouted, "My face is fucked!" As if it was a good excuse, which it was, but Vince didn't seem to see it that way.

"As much as I don't like clients seeing your bruises, I can't let you refuse an extra ten grand in your pocket, Jake. Especially after what happen with Richard. You need the money."

 _I'll give you ten thousand dollar every night, for each day you're with me._

Vince was right. The fucker was right. I hated him for it.

I picked up the ice cream tub and dropped it on the countertop noisily, running my fingers through my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut as I gripped my hair tightly in my fist.

After a moment I replied. "When?" I grunted out in frustration.

"Tonight. I'll text you the rest."

I hung up without another word and got to the shower to wash off the three day old stink off my body.

\

The skin under my eye was beginning to turn a ruddy colour, thankfully, with a bit of yellow around the edges. Frozen peas had been my best friends for the past few days. I hoped I wouldn't see anyone for at least a week so the bruises could heal up nicely. No such luck.

I took a concealer and carefully applied it on my face with a light finger. Of course, I wasn't a stranger to this, covering up someone else's anger on my face. I always hated that moment, when I looked myself in the mirror, my eyes criticizing my own body. In those moments I found that I hated myself.

I was too bony here and there, with freckles on my pale yellow-brown skin, long dark black hair that I wished to chop off. If only it wasn't a favorite game of tug and pull for my clients when they fucked me.

"Your self-confidence is outstanding, Jake" I mumbled aloud as I shaved my jaw, pausing after a moment.

Shaking my head, I continued prepping my body to perfection. The sooner I got this done, the sooner it was going to end.

 _It will end. Then you'll be okay._

\

The hotel I arrived at was full with high class folks. It was different from the previous hotel but almost the same. I swerved around them, trying to get to the elevator, muttering 'excuse me' a few times as I walked. That time, I wore a light blue button down shirt buttoned up to the collar with a pair of dark jeans. My hair was loosely tied to a ponytail and draped on one shoulder. A few strands of hair fell in front of my face as I pushed them back. I even wore the Gucci sneakers Richard bought me.

 _How terribly nice for a parting gift._

I shared the elevator with an older couple, giving them a half-smile before checking my phone, catching my reflection in the dark screen's glare.

 _It's not that noticeable, relax._

I put the phone in silent mode and checked the room number again, before leaving the elevator when the doors opened. I counted the room plaques' numbers as I walked down the hall.

I was stuck outside the door of Emmett's temporary abode. The silent consumed me as my mind raced.

 _You don't know this man. You know nothing about him. He's dangerous, you know it. The way he carries himself, the way he speaks, the way he dress..._

I didn't want to face him. Emmett set me on edge. He made my walls crack the last time, and I had to build more reinforcements, built more walls. And now, coming here to see him again, it scared me. Was I prepared for that? Was I ready to face the man who's a complete enigma, a mystery, a puzzle, that is terribly handsome and irritatingly interesting? He intrigued me and I was pulled to him like a damn moth to a flame.

I knocked on the door and waited, my heart thumping out of my chest.

\

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : I don't know why I do this. Sigh. So how was it guys? Reviews, follow and favourites.**

 **Next chapter is.. yes, Emmett is back.**


	4. Bloodstream

**Disclaimer : Twilights are not mine.**

* * *

 **A/N : This chapter is best accompanied with a song. I'll explain below.**

 **A BIG, GIANT THANKS to my superb, amazing and wonderful beta, Jake's Pup. You are a heaven sent. Thank you!**

 **First, thanks for all your wonderful reviews, follows & favorites. You guys just keep pushing me to update faster! I appreciate it :')**

 **SereneCalamity : Jacob is beautiful no matter how his hairstyle is. He is simply gorgeous. However, you probably gonna be shock if I tell you who I imagine as Jacob when I wrote the story. Haha. But I'm not gonna tell anyone. It's my secret.**

 **jessa76: You are my most cherish loyal reviewer. Thank you so much! For your questions, one, Emmett is not married. I don't think he would want to risk a wife and a child in his line of work. It's just too dangerous. Two, I might explore the friendship between Emmett and Vince. But I can't really tell you at the moment :P**

 **cricket5144: I'm so honored to be your first! Jacob & Emmett together is just so precious! And you gotta check other works here in FF! There are many stories pairing them together and the authors have done beautiful job in it. It's what get me hooked to this pair.**

 **Lastly, the song you should listen to is called "Bloodstream" by Stateless. So search and download it first. But don't play it, until you get to last part of this chapter.**

 **Below is the lyrics, soaked it in first, then when you get to last part of this chapter, you play the song :**

 **"Bloodstream"**

 **Wake up and look me in the eyes again**  
 **I need to feel your hand upon my face**  
 **Words can be like knives**  
 **They can cut you open**  
 **And then the silence surrounds you**  
 **And haunts you**

 **I think I might've inhaled you**  
 **I can feel you behind my eyes**  
 **You've gotten into my bloodstream**  
 **I can feel you flowing in me**

 **Words can be like knives**  
 **They can cut you open**  
 **And then the silence surrounds you**  
 **And haunts you**

 **I think I might've inhaled you**  
 **I can feel you behind my eyes**  
 **You've gotten into my bloodstream**  
 **I can feel you flowing in me**

 **The spaces in between**  
 **Two minds and all the places they have been**  
 **The spaces in between**  
 **I try to put my finger on it**  
 **I try to put my finger on it**

 **I think I might've inhaled you**  
 **I can feel you behind my eyes**  
 **You've gotten into my bloodstream**  
 **I can feel you flowing in me**

 **I think I might've inhaled you**  
 **I can feel you behind my eyes**  
 **You've gotten into my bloodstream**

 **I can feel you floating in me**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Warnings : Explicit sexual content, heavy mention of prostitution.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Bloodstream**

/

I was about to knock on the door for the second time, when the door suddenly opened with Emmett's welcoming smile. But one look at my face and his smile dropped, his eyes zeroing in on the fading bruise barely visible under the concealer.

 _Shit._

I swallowed nervously and let myself in. As I entered the room, pushing past the blond, I felt his eyes on my back. I turned towards him and as the door shut, a dam was opened.

"Umm..."

He charged at me like a bull, taking three long strides, before he had my face in his hands. His frown deepened across his handsome face. A small gasp escaped my lips at the sudden movement. My hand gripped his wrists hard, trying to keep myself steady. I watched Emmett as he examined my bruised cheek closely and carefully in his gentle hands.

I could feel Emmett's breathing ghosting over my face as he tilted my chin, my nose picking up his sweet smell.

My eyes fluttered as his scent completely enveloped me and his powerful arms enveloped me. When Emmett finally spoke, his voice was low and dangerous, sending a jolt through me, "Who did this?"

I was startled, having expected a question or two about my eye but not this. Not this genuine concern, and barely hidden anger at whoever did this to me. This was all too scary for me. I wanted to hide in those big arms, wrapped so tightly around me to keep me safe but it was unfair to think myself worthy of any of it.

"No one", I whispered, a lie usually passed my lips fluently, but Emmett's warm hands on my face cracked my walls.

So I told him the truth instead, "A client". Emmett was still looking at me, still waiting.

 _Lie._

"But Vince dealt with him... So he's been taken care of", I whispered.

I was shaking hard. Emmett scared me, His intense blue eyes flickering across my face, searching for the truth. He let me go, not satisfied in the least of the information I gave him. He took a few steps back, turning away and go to the window.

I exhaled shakily, my legs feeling like jelly. I half collapsed on the foot of the bed and rubbed my thighs, attempting to calm my nerves.

 _Calm yourself. You're okay._

"I apologize," Emmett muttered suddenly, from across the room, after a few minutes of silence.

I looked over at him slowly, watching him standing near the window with a stunning view of the city from the sky. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, his muscled arms bunched folded on his chest.

"That was out of line" He said with his head looking down like he was ashamed of it.

"You scared me…" I admitted quietly. For once the taste of truth on my lips was strange yet not forbidden. And it was the truth. He scared me from the first moment his hands touched my skin.

He turned to face me, his face contorted into the saddest expression I've ever seen. He spoke so softly it almost rumbled from his chest, "I didn't mean to, sweetheart. Really. I just can't control my temper sometimes".

My gaze fell away as I looked down to my hands. That I knew, because I too sometime couldn't control my temper. But why? Why would he get so concerned over a whore with a black eye?

"I'm really sorry, sweetheart" he said softly.

I looked up at him, realizing that I didn't notice he had moved from the window. He was now standing in front of me with his clear blue eyes looking down on me.

There is a fine line between a client and a whore. And that is a whore always knows its' place.

I got off the bed and approached him slowly. I stood in front of him, my body pressed to his strong chest, and my fingers gripping his shirt, right above the ripples of his abdomen. Blood swelled through my cock and nudged his thigh from the confines of my jeans.

"Make it up to me, daddy…" I whispered. "Please".

Emmett swallowed roughly, his hands gripping my hips.

/

Every time I tried to put my hands on him, to touch his skin, to pleasure his body the way I should have, he pushed my hands away, pushing me back on the bed with a small shake of his head. It was just so frustrating. The first time it happened when he fucked me, it scared me, and made me want to hide, but the second time it happened, as hard as it was for me to admit it, I couldn't deny his touch anymore. His loving lips, his gentle hands, his soft blue eyes, his smiles… warmth through every part of my body. I wanted his touch, craved for it. He awoke a hunger that ate at me. A hunger only he could satisfy.

I moaned louder as his teeth nipped my nipples lightly, his fingers running down my ribs. I couldn't help but writhe when his fingers pinched the sensitive nerves below my ribs.

He looked up from my chest with a wide grin.

 _Oh no._

I prepared to block away his naughty fingers but he was faster than me, as his fingers tickled my spot.

I gasped while the tingling feeling consumed my body, "Emmett!" I giggled.

"Oh, what's this?" he chuckled, "You're ticklish, huh?" He laughed as his fingers continued to attack me.

I gasped and squealed, "Ah-No!" I laughed in delight.

"No?" Emmett asked as he laughed heartily.

I was actually laughing again and gasping before I realised it, with Emmett between my legs, giggling as I writhed harder against him. Emmett tickled me again, while I was shouting 'no' but laughing despite the torture, feeling my body become hot and sensitive.

"Emmett-" A high pitch little squeal left me as the blond blew a raspberry onto my stomach, and when I lifted my hips, my face burned in embarrassment as my hard cock rubbed against his chest.

Emmett noticed it at the same time and he peeked up at me, a smirk on his lips.

"Don't you say anything" I panted breathlessly upon seeing Emmett's lips parting to speak, to make fun of me for getting hard during a tickle fight that was obviously one sided.

But he didn't. He just laughed softly and began to kiss his way down my navel.

 _God, he's infuriating._

His hands stroked my cock to complete hardness, while I panted and gasped as his mouth licked my cock, sucking and giving sweet little kisses. No matter how hard I tugged at his hair to let me up, he just went back to sucking even harder, leaving me writhing like a puddle of jelly on the bed. I felt myself dangerously close to cumming so I told him so, panting softly, but he just continued to suck me harder and seconds later, I came with a mewl tugging on his short blond hair.

The blond nipped at my thigh as I pouted and squirmed my thighs closer, "Don't…"

"Why not?" Emmett mumbled on my skin, nipping me at the sensitive spots near my groin.

 _Because I'm a whore. A very pricey whore. You paid me. You used my body for the night. Because tomorrow, I'll return to bed with another man and I can't pretend I can't feel your mark and not thinking about you when they fuck me._

But I couldn't answer.

Not when my whole body burned with pleasure as his fingers stroked my entrance. I bit my lips hard, fighting a moan that threatened to spill out of my mouth.

He manhandled me onto my stomach, placing a pillow under my slim hips before spreading my small, newly marked thighs. I shuddered as Emmett spread my cheeks, exposing my entrance to the air, and licked it after a moment of admiring. A deep ruby blush painted my cheeks at the muffled praises he gave me. I quietly listened to the older man's hums and groans as he pleasured me like no one ever have.

My second orgasm came like colliding stars from a mix of Emmett's tongue and fingers. I was a complete and utter mess. I pushed away the soiled pillow to the floor as I turned to lie on my back and catch my breath. I looked at Emmett and laughed softly at how ridiculous he looked— messy haired, with his shirt two buttons undone, saliva dripping down his stubble jaw.

"Have I made it up to you?" He asked.

I nodded in a daze of admiration. Two orgasms in under half an hour.

 _God, he's totally ruined me._

Emmett laughed joyfully with a wide grin and squinted eyes, "Shower?"

I shook my head. His eyes stared at me but he didn't push it again like last time.

"How about some food?" He offered with a smile.

At the mention of food, my stomach growled and I chuckled at the perfect timing.

"Beef supreme pizza" I murmured.

His smile brightened, "Aren't you a hungry baby?" he chuckled as I watched him leave the bed and make his way to the phone, sitting on the desk across the room.

I ignored the rush of affection I felt for the man across the room, dressed in a mussed suit and carefully undone hair.

/

Food wasn't a necessary comfort for me, but I loved good food just as much as I loved good sex. So when I was given good food before good sex, I was totally out of my element.

I moaned happily as I took another bite of the gooey cheese pizza. I curled my toes in happiness while I ate as I sighed and chewed my food.

We were both sitting on the bed, with Emmett propped on his side, enjoying his pizza too, while looking at me. My other hand pulled the sheet up my naked lap when Emmett tried to tug it back down. Asshole. I gave him a brief glare as he chuckled brightly.

I hid my smile though I'm sure my eyes gave me away. The contentment I felt just after the first hour of the evening was striking. But it wasn't just that. It was the fact that I didn't completely cover it up, ran away like how I used to do.

I wasn't panicking. I felt so calm in his presence that I didn't feel worried that he yet again made me forget all those layers that hid me from who I really am.

 _Don't get comfortable._

"Can I ask you something?"

I looked up from my pizza, twirling a bit of mozzarella dangling from the slice in my fingers. What could Emmett possibly want to know about a whore like me? How old I was? Where I lived? Why I became a prostitute? What happened in my past?

I smacked my lips nervously looking down, wiping my mouth with a tissue. "Sure, but only if I can ask one in return"

"Deal," Emmett peeled a big chunk of green pepper from his own slice and threw it into the pizza box, and the silence that followed consumed me, making my hair stand at the back of my neck.

Finally he spoke, "What is with the shower thing?"

I half expected that question would come out eventually, if I were being honest.

I took a bite to stall, chewing thoughtfully, as I leaned down on one arm, taking the green pepper that Emmett threw just now and putting it onto my slice. He bought the pizza with cash, but I saw bills upon bills stacked together and tucked snugly in his leather wallet. It's weird seeing rich people with that much cash, since most of them were so fond of their plastic deluxe cards. Even Richard always carried around at least 6 credit cards and seldom used cash. Maybe Emmett preferred to use cash instead? Old money style?

"I like to shower alone. Sharing a shower is weird" I muttered.

Emmett's eyebrows lifted, but he looked far from impressed or surprised, "You're a terrible liar sweetheart" he hummed.

"I'm usually much better at it." I admitted without much thought and glared out the window as Emmett laughs.

I glared hard at him, "You pay me to lie, Emmett"

"No, I pay you to call me 'daddy' and let me fuck you"

 _He's so brutally honest. And he's right._

"I like it when you fuck me…"

"I know— that's not the point" Emmett laughed.

He smiled as he took another pizza, his brows raised as he looked at me and asked, "Do you lie to your other clients too?"

I sniffed, "It's my turn to ask question".

Emmett peeled the olives from his pizza slice and threw them away into the box, before nodding and mumbling, _"Si, Si"_

I looked at the little pieces of the olives with a frown, "Not my actual question anyway, but why the hell aren't you eating your vegetables?"

Emmett glanced down at them and made a face so boyish, I had a sudden urge to kiss his lips, "They're gross"

 _He's a man-child._

"You're dangerously close to having your pizza privilege taken away" I warned as I reached to take them between my fingers and placed them on my slice.

"You're going to order and pay next time?" Emmett smirked.

I lifted my brows and asked, "Next time?"

Emmett had the nerve of looking shy. He looked so ridiculously endearing as he smiled and looked down at his food. It frustrated me beyond belief that a man at his age could look so cute.

While watching the blond with an intense gaze, I asked in a soft voice, "What is your name?"

Emmett looked up to me and said, "Emmett McCarty Cullen"

 _Emmett McCarty Cullen._

I imprinted his name in my mind, tattooing it in every corner, "Jacob Black", I whispered.

He looked surprised, but didn't say anything. He just smiled and rubbed his lips with his thumb, clearly elated over the simple little bit of knowledge. I felt ridiculously giddy, like a kid fighting back a smile, as I looked down to my lap so I wouldn't have to see Emmett's face.

"How old are you, Jacob?" he asked.

"Guess."

He leaned back as he looked at me, his eyes stopping at my face. He looked thoughtful, like his mind was working like a computer, his brows furrowing a little in the middle. He looked funny and I was about to laugh when he said, "Twenty."

I nodded and Emmett tipped his head and began to laugh, covering his eyes and shaking his head. I looked at him quizzically.

"What?" I asked, eyeing the man, "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm thirty four, sweetheart"

A smile broke out on my lips, full of disbelief and pleasure. A chuckle threatened to escape as I stared at the man in front of me, "Really?" I asked, stopping my smile as I bit my bottom lip.

"Yes."

A fourteen year age difference.

"I guess I should be calling you 'daddy'," I muttered and Emmett burst out laughing, his eyes crinkling so lovely in the corners and his teeth perfectly lined.

My heart fluttered in my chest, and I quickly looked away.

 _Hook, line and sink._

I was well past the point of return. His laid back attitude, but also caring and gentle at the same time, was alluring. His attention to me was so honest and sincere, and I wasn't used to it. I grew up poor, robbed of love and meaning. Human attention filled the void, but only for so long. People came and went, I've been thrown away, unwanted, cast aside many times. But the craving never went away, like a cigarette itch. I wanted to be spoiled again and again until I was absolutely rotten.

Emmett looked me in the eye, and I forgot all about the cooling pizza between us, feeling a faint and sudden throb of arousal in my groin.

Recognising the lust in my eyes, Emmett asked, "Done with the pizza, baby?"

"Yes daddy," I whispered, already breathless.

/

I rode Emmett hard, bouncing up and down on his lap, his cock was so deep in me, reaching places that no one ever did. I threw my head back and moaned shakily under my breaths, while my hands wrapped around his shoulders, holding tightly, feeling like I was about to float in the air.

Emmett's hands were everywhere on me, touching my hard stomach, pinching my pert little nipples. He occasionally leaned up to lick them, my body shivering at the feeling of those big, rough hands wrapped tightly around my waist. I whined and ground my hips down in desperation, wanting to be taken away by the pleasure he gave me.

I moaned louder as I came without a single touch of my cock. Just the rubbing of my prostate again and again made me cum, striping Emmett's stomach with white. I shuddered as I came, clenching tightly around the latex covered giant inside me and hearing Emmett's groans. The twitching signaled the end, and I sighed, catching my breath as I sat on his lap and pushed my long hair back. Emmett ran his fingers through my hair. His large hands splayed across my back, then crawled up to my neck, tilting my head to the side as his tongue licked my collarbone and the long column of my neck, inhaling my scent after sex.

He hummed as he placed a kiss below my ear, "So how do you do trips?" Emmett asked once he caught his breath, rubbing his strong hands up and down my thighs, as I still attempted to catch my own.

I held up my index finger, signaling for Emmett to wait a minute, and Emmett laughed, playfully pinching my hipbone.

"I can't schedule a trip by myself. You need to talk to Vince first" I muttered.

"I can talk to Vince," Emmett hummed, "And if he refuses, I'll offer to pay extra"

I doubted I was even worth all the money, but I hummed back, looking at the man in front of me, "Very unlikely that he's not going to agree, but he does get pretty annoying to deal with."

Emmett laughed again but grunted as I pulled myself off his lap and flopped down next to him, "He does, doesn't he?" Emmett got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to wash off the mess.

"How long will we go?" I asked, laying one hand on my stomach and throwing my other arm on the bed.

Emmett settled onto the bed again, and laid beside me, "Five days, give or take. It depends." Emmett hummed as I ignored his admiring eyes on me.

"On?"

Emmet slid his arm around me and I had to stop the shiver running all over my body as Emmett cuddled me from behind, "Some business."

"What business?" I whispered so low Emmett barely heard me, as he pulled my back flush to his chest, cuddling me.

"You're nosy, aren't you, sweetheart?" He mumbled, ducking behind my ear to inhale my scent, nuzzling the soft damp hair on my nape.

"I have to be," I muttered, liking how our skin stuck together and the way Emmett's heat behind me warmed me to my core. ״It keeps me entertained."

"You're hard to please," Emmett teased with a light tone, but I didn't dare deny him.

 _Having him like this here is enough._

/

When I woke up, there was a grogginess hazing my eyes that I desperately tried to clear by blinking hard a few times. The darkness of the room was what I noticed first. It was early dawn, and the moonlight was still bright through the curtains as it spilled all over the carpet. I felt peaceful but restless at the same time.

Then, a faint snoring sounded just behind me. An undeniable warmth near me, drew me in, but I was too shy to look back. I lifted my hand from under the blanket and rubbed my eyes, clearing the fuzziness and looking back at the window.

 _You spent the night._

I did, didn't I? It wasn't anything new. I've done it with clients many times, but this was the first time with Emmett.

The last thing I remembered was dozing off, feeling Emmett's warmth behind me, little kisses peppered on the nape of my neck, before the lights turned off. The warmth of Emmett's body was something that even the finest of blankets couldn't offer. I knew that I should've said no, should've refused, pushed him away saying that I needed space to sleep, but I didn't. I let myself indulge in the warmth of Emmett's naked body, the press of his hard muscles against my back and the hairs of Emmett's legs tickling the back of my smooth shaven calves.

I loved it.

I laid in bed in the dark, hot, tired, sticky skinned and sweaty from last night. If I were still sane, I should have been long gone by now. Strangely, I didn't feel the urge to run inside my shower and scrub myself raw. I felt sticky and reeking from last night but the panic and overwhelming feeling wasn't there. Instead I focused on the breathes ghosting over my neck and shoulders. Emmett's arm, heavy over my waist, seared over my skin like a low flame, almost as if branding me like a hot iron.

I trailed my fingertips lightly over the blond hair of his forearm, my eyes downcast over his fingers on my chest, as I slipped mine between them.

Emmett gently squeezed back. For a moment I wondered, too afraid to ask if he awoke. But his continued soft rhythmic breathing that filled the air confirmed that the Italian angel was still sleeping. Carefully, I turned my head over my shoulder.

My eyes came to rest on his peaceful face, soaking in his features. The strong nose, the fanned and thick eyelashes, those soft lines in his skin around his mouth, eyes and forehead. They were smoothed out, as his lips parted gently for deep, even breaths. His hair, always so perfectly gelled, was now tousled everywhere and his stubbled jaw was thicker and rougher. With barely any sheets covering him, I was left with his body, fully exposed for my hungry eyes as he cuddled me from behind.

My fingers twitched to touch his skin all over his body, to _feel._ I continued to look until I gave in and reached up to press a light kiss to his sandpaper-rough cheek.

Emmett hummed contently in his sleep and my face flushed as his fingers curled around my body even tighter. My secret touched ends when I relaced our fingers. I felt a raw vulnerability, but at the same time safe, having this comfort with a stranger as I slipped back into sleep.

/

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : If you haven't listened to the song, now is the good time! The song is so beautiful. And its what inspired me to write this story.**

 **The lyrics is basically the theme of this story. Two souls, a perfect match to each other met in an unlikely situation were caught tangled beyond their wildest dreams.**

 **Oh wow, I think I'm gonna put that in my summary. Lol.**

 **Reviews, follows, favorites!**


	5. Dark Paradise

**Disclaimer : Twilights are not mine.**

* * *

 ***Announcement*: There is some changes done to Chapter 1 (mostly grammar, as best as I could, as it's still under work in progress) and Chapter 2 (the ending plot/scene, also work in progress). I had re-upload the chapters, therefore, you can go back and read it. The reason for the changes in Chapter 2 is because I found that the plot is no longer relevant to the whole story anymore, and I find it hard to maintain the idea throughout the story. So that is why I have changed it. But don't worry, I didn't change much. Just a little bit changes here and there.**

 **As always a BIG thanks to my buddy, Jake's Pup. Sorry for giving you such a lot of work beta reading this chapter. I know it's super long, and my grammar was rubbish, but.. man, you're a lifesaver.**

 **And thanks for all your wonderful reviews, follows & favorites.** **Now, some review replies:**

 **jessa76 : Remember your review in Chapter 3? :) Actually I couldn't tell you earlier, because it would be a spoiler then. Haha but now you got your wish! I hope you like it.**

 **Guest : Happy to inform you, dear, I have dutifully answered all your questions in this chapter. :) Hope you enjoy.**

 **SereneCalamity : Wow you really want to know huh? Okay. I can't really disappoint my readers. Haha, how about I give you a clue? The guy who my Jacob is inspired by is a model and was born in Mexico. ;)**

 **girl black20 : Haha. I don't think Jacob even understand his own feelings. But he will come around eventually.**

 **Now, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Warnings : Explicit sexual content, prostitution, sort of non-con sex, mentions of past abuse.**

* * *

 _ **Every time I close my eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's like a dark paradise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No one compares to you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm scared that you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Won't be waiting on the other side**_

 _ **~Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 5 : Dark Paradise**

/

The soft shine of the morning sun breaching through the curtains and spilling over the room woke me. I stretched my body slightly under the blanket while rubbing my eyes. The clock on the bedside table showed the time was 6:55 A.M.

A light snore caused me to look over my shoulder at the sight of Emmett's handsome face, a warm presence who was still sleeping, cuddling me since last night. I turned over, being extra careful not to shuffle the bed too much while being hyper aware of his morning erection nudging my ass.

My eyes roamed over his perfectly muscled naked body without an inch covered from my hungry eyes. I licked my lips as I watched his cock, my entrance twitching slightly as if remembering what it felt like to have that dick pound into me.

Every once in a while, I enjoyed doing repeat performance, knowing I can squeeze a lot more tips from happy clients. Though, what I wanted more than anything then was to suck his cock and I knew whatever sexual acts I do to him was not because of money anymore.

 _No. You want it just as much as you can't stop thinking about him._

Emmett turned over on his back and sighed as he changed positions. I smiled as I watched his full lips part taking in deep breaths. His chest rose and fell with a soothing rhythm. He looked so beautiful like this. It warmed my heart seeing this side of him. Adorable yet sexy as hell.

From the corner of my eye, I saw his obvious morning wood laying hard on his muscled stomach. Silently, I moved slowly as my hand took his cock in my palm and I kissed it lightly. When it hardened under my tongue, I lightly licked the tip of his cock while fondling his balls. Emmett started to rumble deeply from his chest.

I stroked Emmett's cock with my hand before shamelessly sucking the tip in my mouth. Immediately, his cock jumped in my hands as if trying to reach deeper into the cavern of my mouth. Smirking slightly, I lowered my head and took his cock deeper. Emmett reacted instantly, moaning softly and shifting lightly. Swallowing down on his cock, I tried to take him as many inches as I could, though it was really physically impossible when the man was just so well endowed.

My cock was dripping with precum and I was harder than ever. Achingly, I reached down to stroke my own cock to relieve the pressure. My moans and gasps pulled the same from him.

Our eyes caught each other as he moaned, "Fuck, baby..." He groaned, "That's a beautiful sight to wake up to" I hummed louder sucking him harder in my mouth.

"Yeah. You like that?" He asked me huskily as his hand palmed the back of my head.

I moaned again as an answer. I continued sucking him and I brushed my teeth lightly on his length which pulled a strangled groan from his throat. He was close to cumming, I could feel it. He gripped my hair tightly in his fist. I looked up to him and saw the deep want in his eyes. I pulled myself off of him and he swiftly grabbed me and thrusted me forward onto his lap.

His tongue dueled with mine for dominance as he kissed me deeply, his big arms wrapped around my waist, with mine thrown over his shoulder. I ground down on him rubbing our hard cocks together.

"Con…condoms" I muttered

He moved his hand as he blindly reached to pull the drawer at the bedside table groaning in my mouth as he was unable to reach it. I chuckled lightly and reached my hand forward to the drawer. Our cocks slid harder on each other as we both gasped. My body shuddered as I closed my eyes tightly when he sucked on my pulse on my neck while my hand managed to grab something heavy.

I opened my eyes only to look at a gun in my hand. A gun. A heavy gun. A black heavy gun?

I felt a sudden rush of cold wind as my body froze. A gun in my hand. Suddenly I panicked. Blood rushed to my heart so quickly I felt it jumping out of my chest. My breath stuck in my throat.

 _What should I do?_

Emmett, who was concerned with my sudden lack of response, looked at me with a frown, "Jacob, what's wrong?"

My fear must've have showed in my face. He looked back to where I was staring at.

"Jacob!" He called me and due to the panic I scrambled backwards away from him while my hand still held the gun in front of him.

Emmett moved towards me but stopped when I pulled away harshly from him. Gun pointing at him. The panic I felt came back in full force as I wasn't sure what to do.

He looked terrified. And I realize that he was scared not because of I held him at gunpoint, but because there was a gun in my hand.

He advanced carefully with his palms up in front of me, "Jacob, relax, sweetheart. I will never hurt you." He uttered calmly.

I focused back on him while trying to calm my nerves at the same time. Slowly, my hand dropped and he quickly took the gun and checked the safety clip before he put it back safely in the drawer.

But half of my mind couldn't process anything after that. It all became a blur.

A gun. It wasn't like I never saw a gun in my life. In fact I did. Not all my clients were successful businessmen like Richard. I fucked a lot of people and all kinds of people. And I fucked a cop once. He left his gun on the floor while he fucked me and I was staring back at the gun the whole time.

I saw Vince's gun once. He put it inside the glove compartment in his car which I accidentally stumbled to when I tried to find a lighter. But Vince was always careful about where he kept his gun. I wasn't sure if Vince had actually ever used it before. I'd like to think not.

But this was the first time I held a gun in my hand. My client's gun. Not only that, but it was Emmett's. Why would he have gun? What does he do? I knew he definitely wasn't a cop. He was a businessman, that I could see. But why would a businessman carry a gun? It also wasn't the kind of gun you bought at the retailers. I could tell that it was custom made and made for people who weighted a gun for its' performance.

I looked at him. The man was looking back at me with concern etched on his handsome face. The face that showered me with kind smiles, and its' soft blue eyes warmed my core. Large muscular body and big hands that can be gentle when he wanted to. A beautiful man, who exudes power, mystery and dangerousness out of every pore at the same time.

 _Who are you, Emmett?_

My eyes watched the blond with an intense gaze. Finally, I asked in a soft voice, "Why do you have a gun?"

Emmett's eyes dropped and he glanced up at me. I didn't look away. I wanted to know. Needed to, at this point. I fell far too deep in the rabbit's hole to find my way back out.

"I run a mafia clan," Emmett muttered, like it was a church confession, "Down in Italy."

A mafia clan. That explained his fancy clothes and money. Italy explained the accent. An Italian mafia boss.

"Why?" I asked, softly again.

"Why what?"

I looked at him with an intent gaze, "Why, given every other possible option, does a man choose the life of a mafia boss?"

"I was born into the family," Emmett admitted in a quiet voice, his eyes crinkled softly as he gave a small grin, "So it was either that or priesthood"

I chuckled softly and shook my head. There wasn't a doubt that his criminal life didn't change his charming ways.

A moment of silence fell between us before I looked back to him. He asked, "Why prostitution?"

Last night, I expected that question. Instead Emmett asked about the shower thing which caught me off guard. But luckily enough, this time, it was one of those usual random question that my clients sometimes asked. Simon asked me the same question after the second week of our regular dates. I answered him the same as I would any other client.

I smiled softly, mimicking his small grin, "Because it's what I'm good at." I said.

Emmett gazed at me fondly, "I wish you didn't to do that" he said in soft voice.

"Do what?" I frowned.

"Put more walls." He replied.

My eyes turned wide at him.

 _No! No! This can't be happening._

I hate him. I hate that he was so good at seeing right through me, caught my every lie unlike anyone in my life.

 _How did he do that?_

I gave him an angry glare and grabbed the blanket over my thigh to cover my nakedness then facing away from him looking back to the window. I ignored the heavy stare he gave me, the affectionate gaze that tore and stitched me up all together.

Emmett broke the silence with a sigh as he muttered, " _Sei cosìbella che fa male_ "

My heart drummed in my chest when I looked at him as he watched me with wonder and affection that I never received before.

 _Could it be?_

All the sweet words, all the attention, all the pleasure my clients gave, I realized it all paled in comparison to the way this man was looking at me.

For the first time in my life, I felt wanted. That there was someone who finally wanted me despite the things that I did for a living.

My heart constricted painfully as I felt tears burning behind my eyes. In a second, Emmett surrounded me with his arms as he kissed me deeply, taking my breath away. His tongue tasted my mouth, possessed me with passion that left me breathless.

As he pulled away, his lips trailed over my cheek as he whispered, _"La mia bella bugiardo'_

His arm lifted my waist and laid me on my back as he moved me under his body, kissed my skin everywhere while his other hand spread my legs open for him.

I moaned, gasped, and pathetically whimpered as he took me again, tearing my whole world apart with soft kisses, gentle touches, and powerful thrusts that blinded me.

I couldn't deny that a part of me wanted so badly to belong to this man.

/

"Sweetheart?" A kiss on my brow woke me up from my sleep.

I opened my eyes slowly, meeting Emmett's, looking down at me with a soft smile.

"I hate to wake you up. But I have to go."

Emmett sat beside me on the side of the bed, his hand running through my hair. He was dressed in a black button up shirt with grey slack pants. I could smell the fresh shampoo and his sweet cologne. His Rolex screamed luxury, snug on his wrist and peeking out of his sleeve just enough to tease. He didn't like to be flashy, unlike Vince who liked flashy jewellery. No, Emmett just put-together. Clean and in control of himself.

I sat back on the bed, the sheets pooling around my waist, but I failed to notice Emmett's eyes running over my body. I saw across the room, his suitcase waiting at front of the door, I asked before I even realized my reaction, "You're leaving?"

I forgot that he was still my client and I didn't want him to see me so clingy. But he just nodded with a soft smile and a bit of sadness on his face and if he noticed my slip, he didn't say anything.

"I have to go back to Italy." he said.

"Then I should probably go too" I moved to slip off from the bed but Emmett's hand stopped me.

"Hey, it's okay. You can stay here and take a shower first. The room is already paid for the day. You can rest here and stay for the day."

Before I could protest further, his phone rang.

I quickly tugged up the sheets to cover my nakedness, while Emmett took his phone on the bedside table.

" _Si?"_ he answered the call as his eyes looked disappointed that he could no longer ogle my naked body. I hid my face in embarrassment behind the curtains of my hair.

" _Ho pensato che la commissione d'accordo è stasera"_ Emmett said in angry voice.

He stood up, brows furrows and eyes stormy as he paced in front of me.

I was at a complete loss, and could only sit there, swiftly avoiding looking at him, scared. I've never seen an angry mafia boss before.

Emmett sighed loudly in frustration, _"Che vecchio pazzo"_ He muttered under his breath.

Emmett looked back at me and walked to the window _, "Dove è Phoenix?"_ he said in a much calmer voice _._

" _Digli di incontrarmi. Ho bisogno di lui a fare qualcosa per me"_ he says before he ended the call.

Emmett turned back to me and gave me an apologetic look, "I have to go, Jacob"

"Work?" I murmured, baiting him like I did the others.

Emmett smirked and said nothing. He walked to the couch, putting on his grey jacket, before walking back to the bed and picking up his things from the bedside table.

He checked the room with his eyes, to make sure he had everything on him. A smile appeared on his face again, and he lifted his hand, gently pinching my chin with the side of his curled forefinger and thumb as I looked up to him.

He kissed my lips softly, his sweet cologne's scent wafting up my nose, "I'll let you know about the trip" he said. I nodded at him, "Be safe, sweetheart. I'll see you," he said quietly before leaving and disappearing behind the door.

I watched him go, reaching up and dragging my fingers upon my lips, as if to make the small repeated affection stay.

/

I didn't stay in the room. It was just too much for me. Emmett's smell lingered in the room, it reminded me so much of the man.

After I took a shower, I dressed and left the room, deciding to have a brunch at a café nearby. It was a 5 minute walk from the hotel. I decided to have the brunch there instead of takeaway to my apartment.

I sat at the small table while watching the streets and the people. Sometimes I loved to just sit like that and watch people. It calmed me down. I didn't have to lie, always trying to keep control of my emotions pleasing people. I munched on the Eton mess scones, delightful of the simple yet delicious taste with cream latte on the side.

I paid the bill after I finished eating and left the café, returning back to my apartment. A man knocked into me while he was talking to his friends making me lose my balance and stumble on a rock. Luckily I quickly gained my balance and prevented the impending fall.

The man apologized to me and I nodded at him. I shrugged my shoulder and continued my steps. But a few minute after I felt something in my heart. Like something wasn't right. I felt like I was being watched.

I slowed my steps and looked back over my shoulder, looking for anything suspicious. But there was nothing other than people walking and going on with their life.

 _What am I doing? Becoming paranoid all of a sudden._

It probably was just my feelings. Getting a little bit conscious. Just two nights with a mafia boss had rub off on me. A heavy breath escaped me as I turned back and walked back to my apartment.

 _/_

"Jakey, I need to talk to you ASAP."

I frowned, "Right now?" I mumbled, looking down at my bedtime attire, which I wore for the whole day.

"Well, isn't that what 'ASAP' means?"

I rolled my eyes, pursing my lips, "Sure, I'll be right over"

I hung up and threw my phone on the couch, picking up a box of Chinese takeout. I picked up the chopsticks and stuffed noodles into my mouth, chewing slowly while wondering what could Vince want to talk to me about.

Emmett, probably.

A trip away with Emmett. I couldn't believe I agreed to it. It was probably the worst idea that I could have agreed too. I knew nothing about Emmett, he was practically a stranger, who didn't like vegetables on his pizza, and favored sweet smelling scent cologne. He lived in Italy, maybe the United States too. He's tall and handsome, over thirty, a mafia boss, but that was all I really knew.

Vince has known Emmett for a while if he considered him a close friend. Surely, he knew what Emmett did and how long he has been done it. Maybe what he did before too.

I felt anticipation coiling in my gut, my chewing slowing to a stop. I swallowed roughly and jumped off the couch, stuffing another mouthful of Chow Mien into my mouth, before shoving the box back into the fridge and rushing to get ready.

/

The air was colder tonight, making me wrap my scarf tighter around my neck as I pressed the buzzer of Vince's penthouse apartment. I flicked my cigarette, watching the ash float away before taking another drag.

The speaker rattled with sounds before I heard my boss' voice, "Jacob?"

"Yeah" I replied, taking one last drag as the door buzzed signalling me to come in. I flicked the cigarette into the potted plant near the entrance.

Vince welcomed me with a smile, his teeth too white and too wide. He walked to the bar and offered me a drink, but I refused, taking a seat at the wooden stool as I always did.

"So, Emmett?" Vince hummed, cutting to the chase while pouring himself a glass of Jim Beam. I watched him with a calculating gaze. We had been doing this every time when clients asked to go somewhere with me, I knew in my heart which questions to expect.

"Yeah" I replied, "Emmett asked me last night"

"And?" Vince raised his eyebrow, the glass at his lips, "Do you want to go with him?"

I glanced away, fingers weaving through my long hair, putting on the act of an unsure little boy, "I don't know," I muttered, watching the table top, " I mean, the money will be great, but I just…." I trailed off deliberately, biting my lips.

"But?" Vince raised a brow again, leaning against the counter.

I looked back to him, "I barely know anything about him," I gave him a small shrug and small sigh, "Besides, I knew Richard for months before he took me anywhere"

"So what?" Vince laughed, "Listen, I know Emmett from way back, you've got nothing to worry about. He's a respectable, decent and honest man. Despite his work."

 _Yes. Exactly where I want to lead this to._

I lifted my eyebrow, looking skeptical.

Vince continued as expected, "Well, definitely not an accountant with his looks," Vince chuckled, "I mean, sure, he's the underboss, second in command, soon to be the boss of the biggest mafia clan with the biggest amount of blow probably to date, but you've got nothing to worry about! He's got guys with him all the time."

 _Were there guys at the hotel, too?_

Relief fill me, my shoulders dropping just enough so that Vince can lean in and stare at me.

"Jakey, I've known you for almost two years. You're great at what you do. I trust you. So trust me in return? Emmett is offering a lot of money for you to tag along on this trip."

Vince loved to talk, but he loved money more. I knew he could talk for a dime a minute if it meant money comes in.

"How much exactly," I asked honestly curious.

"Well…" Vince began to count to himself, eyes on the ceiling as he calculate before announcing, "Fifty grand. Ish. On top of all his miscellaneous expenses on you."

I couldn't help but widen my eyes in genuine surprise. It was the most I would have ever made as an escort, maybe in my entire life. Even after Vince took his cut, fifty grand is spendy.

 _How much exactly Emmett needs to pay just to get me on this trip?_

"See!" Vince laughed, "The look on your face, Jakey, says it all. Now, Emmett said five days, so we'll give him five days. If he wants more, we'll double the price. So try to get as much out of him as we can."

 _What an amazing friend you have, Emmett._

"Fifty grand, damn! Have I ever told you that I love you, Jakey? No? Well, I do. Officially."

I managed a wry smile, knowing Vince loved the money, not me. I decided to stay a little longer chatting up with Vince, letting him drink a couple more glasses to get him a little tipsy.

When I was sure Vince was a little bit loose, I asked, "You said you knew Emmett from way back…"

Vince's face lit up with a grin and he nodded, "Yeah, almost ten years, in fact."

 _Huh._

"Yeah, I was staying in Sicily for a while, and met him at a bar through friends. Real nasty crowd, though. Into drugs and stuff. Emmett didn't do any of that, said he hates it. Ironic, eh?" Vince laughed and scratched his chin.

"Did you know, then?"

Vince glanced at me, "That he's the son of Don Capello?"

"I thought his name is Emmett Cullen?"

He shook his head and continued, "No. That's his mom's maiden name. He changed his surname, when he became the under boss and has been using that ever since." Vince sipped on his glass before explaining, "I didn't know he's Don Capello's son and successor. Successor to the most powerful Italian mafia to date. But I knew then that he was conning people."

"Like a con artist?" I asked

Vince chuckled, "Yup, he was really good at it too! He could scam almost thousands off one person under their nose just through talking and making empty promises. He even got me to do a little of it." Vince grinned.

So Emmett was a con artist before he became a mafia boss. Interesting.

 _Is that why Emmett can see through my lies so easily?_

"So, how did you find out he's a mafia boss?"

Vince face pinched as he thought about it before he saying, "I didn't know until about a month after I met him. I knew back then that he wasn't really who he wanted me to believe. That he was just a kid who was talented in cheating people. But I saw the looks local people gave him, not of condemn, but of deep respect. So I asked him and he told me. But I remember he said, he didn't want to take over his dad. Again, ironic, right? Now he's the second boss of the Casalesi clan and owner of multiple businesses and companies."

"But I thought mafias are mostly criminals?" I asked in surprise.

Vince laughed, "The Casalesi clan can be considered the richest mafia within Camorra. They control the cement and milk industries as well as drugs and stuff. They are what you would call 'stakeholders' at almost every construction and mining companies in New Orleans and Vegas."

I cringed, having heard enough of my client's depravity. To change the subject I asked, "Has the money changed him?"

Vince made a face and shook his head, "Not much. He's always been loaded. Coming from a rich family and all. But, he's the same Emmett that I know. We're not the best of friends, y'know, but we go back. Kept in touch over the years. I was surprised when he called me, asking for – and I quote – 'someone with a pretty face who can call me 'daddy' for a night'" Vince snickered.

I dropped my eyes to the table, the corners of my eyes lifted with a small smile.

Sounds like Emmett.

"Is he gay?"

Vince shook his head again, slower this time, "No, I think he swings both ways."

I checked my phone, satisfied so far with my boss's little chat. I sighed as I stood, "Okay, thank you Vince, but I have to go. I'm meeting Simon early in the morning for breakfast tomorrow"

Vince stood with me and put his hand on my shoulder, "I'll walk you."

As I pressed the elevator button he said, "By the way, I think you'll have a new client tomorrow."

I kept my face in check for any reaction, "Who?"

"Dave something. Met with him today and he said he was looking for some company, I asked his type and you fit in. That okay?"

"Yeah. Always is." The elevator arrived and I stepped into it.

"Oh, and don't forget your biannual check-up is soon-!" Vince mentioned just before the door closed, and I huffed as it began the journey down back to the lobby.

 _Great._

/

Simon looked so handsome in his navy blue suit and his faded beard that made me want to run my fingers over his face. He was sitting across from me at our patio table. He looked perfect under the morning sun, and for a moment, I wanted to know how his wife could be so indifferent toward this man.

Sipping his Americano, his smile was coy while I nibbled my croissant with poise, listening intently to every words he said as he told a story.

"You look different," he commented, as his eyes looked at me with a thoughtful gaze.

I raised a brow, chewing on the croissant, "Different?"

Simon nodded, slow and thoughtful, looking over me, "I don't know what it is, but there's something" he paused and smirked, "If you were a woman, l'd say you have a pregnancy glow"

I laughed loudly, "And how you deduce that? Does your wife finally got a bun in the oven?"

He shrugged his shoulder, muttering behind his cup, "She says so."

My eyes widened. I didn't know they were even trying.

"Congratulations." I said with a smile

His eyes stared at me like he didn't expect my reaction. He looked at me in awe like I've done something amazing.

He shook his head a bit as he chuckled breathlessly, "God, you're perfect, kitten"

I blushed and smiled shyly for him, glad I was doing a good job.

He paid the bill as usual, and I thanked him by having a quickie in the backseat of his car.

I closed my eyes as I moved on his lap, up and down, his cock disappearing and reappearing from within me. The stretch in me was familiar and I moaned under my breath, tipping my head back. The air was stuffy and warm, suffocating, but as Simon's rough hands gripped my thighs and squeezed the softness of them, I recalled the muscled ones of my last client.

When I saw Emmett behind my eyelids, I kissed Simon, hoping to drive the Italian man away from my mind.

It worked.

/

Simon dropped me off a few blocks from my apartment. My hair was messier and my clothes weren't any better.

My phone went off in my pocket and I opened the text from Vince. It was a reminder of the client this evening.

 _Right client two of the day._

What was his name? Oh, Dave.

I decided to shower before chilling the whole day before I met the client this evening, being extra careful when I cleaned myself, always working hard to give a good first impression.

After I finished with my shower, I spent the day with my laptop on the balcony, with a cigarette in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. I couldn't help but wonder about this new client, Dave. Moderately well-off apparently, so its nothing substantial. Just the usual cost for a few hours with me.

Will Dave be for one night or will he stay? As much as I hated it, I hoped he would stay. A client was like a steady job ensuring that money came in and kept me busy.

My life had nothing besides my apartment, and the various people I whored myself out to. I had no friends, no family, no one that cared about me. No one to love me or to love, except myself.

Oh, I tried, I tried really hard to love myself. I took care of my body as best as I can. Getting a biannual physical to screen for any disease. I always got antsy and moody after the visit every six months. Always expecting the worst, but each time coming out with a clean bill of health, although I always got an earful from my 'doctor' about the lung cancer.

I had to thank Vince for going to extreme lengths with my clients, checking them thoroughly before setting an appointment. It was always better to be safe than sorry.

 _Speaking of safe, better get some condom before I go over._

/

The hotel Dave was staying wasn't as nice as the one where I met Emmett, but it was alright. I felt the usual nerves in my stomach, as I took a calming breath in the elevator.

The room was bland. Everything was in neutral shades of color and the lights were dimmed. Dave was a middle aged businessman. Grey haired, soft bellied, wrinkled face, but still had strong arms and was as tall as me.

I gave my client a shy smile as I stepped inside. Dave kissed me, squeezing me in his strong arms, as I focused on the warmth that seeped from his suit. It didn't feel nice, he didn't fill it as nicely as Emmett did. He smelled like cheap hotel soap, not a sweet smelling cologne. He was soft where he should be hard, although his cock was definitely hard. I couldn't wrap my arms around his shoulders, he couldn't carry my weight like those large muscled biceps could. He was...

 _He was wrong._

But as I closed my eyes, my body moved on autopilot.

I was stripped, touched, and forced on my knees. A weight on my skin, and then laid out on the bed, legs spread and there was no tongue teasing me at all. It was all selfishness and disappointment as two fingers stretch me and then there was a blunt pressure inside me.

Then, Emmett was there.

He was murmuring in my ear, calling me in those sickly sweet pet names in his deep voice, kissing my skin, making sure every inch of my body doesn't go untouched. He kissed me with a passion Dave couldn't even begin to muster.

Dave thrusted twice more, before he came into the condom choking on a moan that brought me back into consciousness.

I felt sticky and gross and I felt sick – oh, I was going to be sick.

I slipped from the bed, quietly, while Dave took care of the condom. I limped over to the bathroom, shut the door, and faced the shame in front of the mirror. I waited for the panic to start. It didn't. Instead I splashed water on my face and had to finish myself off. A release that left me unsatisfied. I still felt sick.

The roughness of the towel helped as I cleaned myself with the warm water, running the cloth over my skin. My face crumbled in the mirror's reflection a few times, my throat forming a lump, but the tears didn't come. I cleaned myself and left the bathroom, seeing Dave laying on the bed watching TV.

He didn't even acknowledge me when I picked up my clothes from the floor. When I finished dressing, I left. No need for tips, as Dave already payed beforehand to Vince.

My stomach was still turning uneasily. I hated everything, including myself.

/

When I reached my apartment I went straight to the shower, putting myself under the hot water.

 _You're okay. You'll be okay. You were used, but that's okay._

Was it?

I felt my eyes begin to burn, but still the tears didn't come. I rubbed myself clean, breathing in the hot steam, and afterwards sinking to the floor. I sat there under the spray, feeling empty and terribly stupid but I couldn't pinpoint why.

I never felt like this after a client. The first few times, yes, I felt this self-loathing, but I was already used to it by now. I've had worse. I've been beaten during sex, bruised black and blue. Yet, the selfishness of Dave, the total lack of respect to even acknowledge me afterwards, that really got to me.

Maybe it was the fact that I have been imagining Emmett, comparing my clients to him. I had been with one person, and yet I thought of another.

I've been lying to myself.

/

I pat my hair dry, having left the shower once the water began to run cold. My chest still felt tight, like I couldn't breathe, so I skipped my cigarette and headed straight to bed. I checked my phone and my heart lurched to my throat.

' _Hello, sweetheart. Flight to Miami is booked for the day after tomorrow. E'_

Emmett probably got my number from Vince.

Miami? I've never been there before except seeing it on TV. The place for the rich and famous. And I was going there with a mafia billionaire, accompanying him for a _business_ trip. Its sounded like a bad idea. Money, alcohol and mafia boss by my side.

Oh, boy.

Finally, after I've wracked my brain for a response for ten minutes, I typed, 'What are we going to do? Asking for packing reasons'

I moved to the windows, opening them to welcome the cool air in before burying myself under my blankets again, feeling my heart begin to pick up as my phone buzzed beside my pillow.

' _A lot things. Do you have a suit?'_

'I do. But it looks terrible on me'

' _Liar. You'd look good in everything, especially nothing'_

' _Dirty old man. Why does a suit matter?'_

' _It matters for expensive restaurants. Dress code, baby'_

Oh, Emmett was going to spoil me.

My chest began to loosen from the tightness it was in, _'Fine, I'll bring it along'_

' _Good boy. Going to sleep now?'_

I looked at the time on my phone. It was just past one A.M. Perhaps I should.

' _Is this a booty call?'_

Emmett's response was slower this time, _'I lost my composure for a second, you're funny'_

Another response came in few seconds later, _'To clarify, no, this is not a booty call, I think I'm above that.'_

I chuckled a little at the knowledge of having made Emmett laugh, I smirked as I replied, _'Sure, DADDY'_

' _It's a kink, what can I say?'_

My curiosity kicked in again, _'How long has it been a kink?'_

' _A while.'_

' _Why?'_

' _I'd rather explain in person.'_

I pursed my lips in slight disappointment, but I decided to let it go.

' _I'll wait the two days. Goodnight Emmett.'_

' _Goodnight, sweetheart.'_

I shut my phone. The sickness in my stomach was gone. But a longing ache appeared in my chest. I slept with knots in my stomach as I dreamt of sweet cologne.

/

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Translation :**

 _Sei cosìbella che fa male_ \- You're so beautiful it hurts

 _La mia bella bugiardo –_ My beautiful little liar

 _Ho pensato che la commissione d'accordo è stasera –_ I thought The Commission agreed it is tonight

 _Che vecchio pazzo –_ That old fool

 _Dove è Phoenix? –_ Where is Phoenix?

 _Digli di incontrarmi. Ho bisogno di lui a fare qualcosa per me –_ Tell him to meet me. I need him to do something for me

 **A/N : My Italian is not very good. So if anyone spot a mistaker, please let me know.**

 **Next, Miami Vice, baby.**

 **Reviews, follows, favorites!**


	6. Wanderlust

**Disclaimer** **:** **Twilight** **are** **not** **mine.**

* * *

 **A** **/** **N** **:** **Hello** **again** **everyone** **!** **And** **Happy** **New** **Year** **!** **Here is another updates. A very short chapter unlike the previous one. Hope you guys okay with it. I didn't have much to say this time, haha, bcoz I'll be leaving for a business trip (again) for two weeks next week (haven't finish my packing yet). And many, many, many thanks to my beta, Jake's Pup, for spending time within his busy schedule to beta read my work. Other beta would've given up on me, or scream at me for my rubbish grammar, so thanks for putting up with me.**

 **And thanks for all your wonderful reviews, follows & favorites. Now, some reviews replies:**

 **girl black20 : Yeah… that scene gave me some hard bumps to write it. I did tons of changes in the beginning of the Dark Paradise. And to think, I almost describe what Emmett's gun looks like. Haha, that would be boring, no doubt.**

 **SereneCalamity : Haha, did you finally guess who is my Jacob? Please tell me, you're not still searching who is the guy, because it will be so hard to find! Lol. And thank you, I appreciate it, because I do feel a bit nervous that people might not like the story because it doesn't have a lot of smut in it.**

 **jessa76 : When I read your comments, one thing that had popped into my head, great minds think alike. Hahaha. But hopefully you'll wait, it might be an interesting ride ;)**

 **Tigers257 : Oh, he did. And fell in love hard, he is. But Jacob still have a lot of insecurities and issues that he needs to face, before he can really admit his feelings to Emmett.**

 **By the way, I've got a poll running on my profile right now. The question is "Who should say 'I love you' first in Bloodstream? Emmett or Jacob". So go to my poll and start vote now!**

 **I've** **got** **a** **new** **character** **introduced** **in** **this** **chapter** **.** **His** **name** **is** **Phoenix** **,** **I** **did** **mentioned** **him** **briefly** **last** **chapter,** **if** **you still** **remember** **.** **So** **how** **Phoenix** **looks** **like** **?** **Go search Tyler Hoechlin. Yeah, the Teen Wolf guy. I know you know him.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Warnings : Implied violence and crimes. And Emmett's blue eyes and smiles.**

* * *

 _ **You're in love with something bigger than love**_

 _ **You believe in something stronger than trust**_

 _ **Wanderlust**_

 _ **Wanderlust**_

 _ **~ Wanderlust by The Weekend Ft. Pharrell**_

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Wanderlust**

/

My alarm went off at four in the morning, and I grumbled to myself as I slid across the bed to get my ringing phone. I tapped on my phone to turn off the alarm and laid back on the bed, glaring sleepily at the ceiling.

 _Why did Emmett pick the early flight?_

I'm not a morning person though I love mornings. I'm a nocturnal person, and it's just natural to get used to my job's working hours after a few years in the business.

After a huff and some mental preparation, I threw the blanket and moved towards the bathroom on my toes against the icy floor.

By five, I had my suitcase in the trunk of a cab, ready to go to LAX.

It was peaceful during these hours, as life slowly woke up from its slumber around me, even though it never really goes to sleep. The blurry eyed people taking those critical first sips of their morning coffee and the night owl just returning home from wild night.

I arrived at the airport by 6 am, somehow taking longer than I expected. I paid the cabbie before heading into the departure terminal with my things. I'm not very good manoeuvring inside a large place, airports included, which is the reason why I don't like spending time outside my apartment except when I'm with clients.

My eyes immediately scanned my surroundings for signboards to guide me. Emmett said he would meet me at the closest Starbucks, before security and near the entrance. I found the Starbucks signboard and moved to wheel my luggage further into the airport until I saw a familiar green logo, and looked around for a tall man in a suit.

Instead, I saw Emmett in a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt, covered with a navy blue knit jacket, sipping from a large white cup.

Emmett smiled as our eyes met, and I went over, feeling more and more overwhelmed as the distance closed.

I noticed the tan of Emmett's skin, contrasting beautifully against the soft fabric of his outfit. He was so incredibly casual, despite the Rolex still on his wrist. He stole my breath away, in a different way from when he was wearing his suits.

"Good morning," Emmett greeted me in a low, soft voice, a smile on his lips and his blue eyes warmer than a summer sky. He looked as tired as I felt, but he was still incredibly handsome.

And then I felt the sudden urge to touch him, to reach out and bury myself in Emmett, to wrap my arms around him and seek the fleeting safety I had experienced in the middle of our previous night together.

But I didn't. Instead I muttered a 'hi' in return, feeling my face flush.

"Ready?" Emmett asked, his voice as soft as his eyes. He stood up and looked down at me.

"Yeah." I murmured, swallowing any doubt, fear or longing.

/

We went through the security and I watched Emmett as he grabbed a plastic bin to place his things in, glancing at him often throughout the security checks, just to see his expression. He was calm, looking just as tired as everyone around us with a sleepy gaze and a small frown. I wondered which one of us is the better actor, a lying whore with one of his clients or a mafia boss surrounded by security in an international airport. Emmett just smiled politely and wished everyone he talked with good morning.

I felt a surge of admiration for him. With all the power and money he had, he didn't act as if all those people were in any way inferior. Emmett was something I have never seen before, so different from all the men with money that I had met.

I averted my gaze as my bin came rolling out of the x-ray machine. A heavy feeling settled inside me, the same feeling I had when I left the hotel after Emmett the other day. I glanced back at the queue and saw a tall, tanned and muscular man staring at us. His black hair was short and slightly spiked, and he was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a t-shirt combo with jacket like Emmett. I stared back into those dark eyes. My brows furrowed a little when the man didn't look away from us until he grabbed a bin.

Emmett pulled at my elbow and I swallowed down the paranoia feelings that has been creeping up my spine.

Once we were through, Emmett led the way through the gates, as I glanced back again to see the man still staring, almost watching.

An annoying bit of anxiousness settled in the pit of my stomach. I tried not to think about it, instead watching the muscles of Emmett's back shift under his knit jacket, or the way it gently stretched over the flexed arm as he carried his hand luggage.

I glanced into the reflection of the glass to my right, and saw the man following us from a distance. He was carrying only a backpack with him, his brow heavy from the furrowed look. I pressed my lips together as I took a few more steps to catch up with Emmett.

We were being followed.

As the gates became further and further from one another, I got more and more confused as we passed each and every single one of them. I was about to ask Emmett which gate we were supposed to go in when Emmett led me through a heavy black door and we stepped right outside into the sunshine.

The air was dewy and cool, nipping at my skin gently, I bunched my shoulders up to my ears looked on as Emmett led me towards a sleek white jet just a mere six hundred feet away.

 _Of course. A mafia boss doesn't fly in coach._

I felt a little stupid thinking that we might be flying in coach and blamed it on my sleepiness.  
And then the heavy door shut behind us, and I whipped my head to look back.

It was the same man, again.

"Uh, Emmett…"

Emmett looked back to me, then at the man, his eyes squinted from the rising sun. He said nothing as the man walked closer to us, and I took a step back, instinctively moving closer to Emmett.

The two men nodded at each other as I looked at both of them.

" _Avete preso il bastardo?_ " Emmett asked in Italian.

" _No._ "

Emmett clenched his jaw, clearly upset over something.

" _Grazie, Phoenix._ " He said as he gave a tight lip smile.

" _Piccola cosa, capo. Come si chiama?_ " The man nodded and looked back to me.

"Jacob." Emmett replied as I glanced between them, confused.

"Who's he?" I asked Emmett, flicking my eyes back to the other man.

" _Caporegime._ " Emmett hummed, a small smile on his mouth as he looked down at me, his eyes as warm as honey with his affection, "A 'lieutenant'. He works for me. He made sure no one followed us out here."

I murmured a little 'oh' under my breath, flicking my gaze back to the man.

He wasn't as tall as Emmett, but he was a little taller than me. His muscles were impressive, but more on the athletic side compared to Emmett who was crazily well built like a Greek god. Although his eyes were hard, I felt comforted by his presence. His intent sat well in my guts.

I reached my hand out to him, "Jake. Call me Jake, please. Emmett refuses to".

At that, Emmett chuckled besides me.

The man's accent wasn't as thick as I had expected, "Phoenix. Pleasure to meet you, Jake."

His smile was small, but shocking. He was such a scary looking man. Tough.

"Likewise," I breathed, my hand falling back to my side. I watched Phoenix as he passed around us to get to the jet. We both turned to watch Phoenix walking up the steps into the jet.

Emmett nudged me gently then, smirked and nodded towards the jet, "Ready?"

Emmett looked at me, as I continued to stare at the jet, finally glancing over when Emmett chuckled, "Come on, sweetheart"

Again, I felt another surge of admiration for the eccentric mafia boss.

/

It was just like in the movies. Plush seats, hardwood floors, champagne before noon, a nice book in my hand…

I was in heaven with a handsome mafia boss by my side.

"More champagne?" Emmett asked, catching sight of my empty glass in my hand.

"Hm?" I hummed, lifting my head but not taking my eyes of the printed pages.

Emmett chuckled and leaned in closer, enough for me to catch that familiar cologne. His voice was deep and rumbling as he murmured, "Champagne, Jacob."

I handed him my glass, "Thank you."

It was refilled half way and I took another sip as Emmett put the bottle back into the bucket next to him.

We fell into easy silence once more as I took sips from my bubbly beverage every now and then. I ignored the Italians next to me, trying to focus on the book as Emmett talked to Phoenix, who was seated across him. It was just the three of us on the board aside from the pilot and his co-pilot.

One hour into the flight and everything was going smoothly except that I have lost interest to keep reading and closed my book. I glanced over at Phoenix, who was reading or watching something on his phone with headphones in his ears.

Then I looked at Emmett, who was reading a newspaper and he looked up and noticed me watching him.

"You okay?" He asked with a soft smile, placing his newspaper on the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded. "How long is the flight gonna take?"

"About 5 hours." Emmett replied. "Have you ever been on a long flight before?"

"I've been to New York before." I answered.

"With a client?" Emmett eyebrows raised.

I nodded.

Emmett nodded, resting his chin on his elbow, leaning on the armrest. While leaning, he stared at me, as always, and I wasn't sure if I should go back to reading or not.

"Are you excited?"

I licked my lips and nodded after a moment.

"You hesitated."

I pursed my lips together, "Well, yes, I'm excited. But I'm also nervous."

"About?" Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"A lot of things…" I whispered, setting my champagne aside, "I'm traveling with you, why shouldn't I be nervous?"

Emmett laughed dryly, "Me?" He asked, his warmth gone.

"A mafia boss has enemies, doesn't he?"

"I do."

"Enemies that have weapons. Weapons that can kill." I said slowly like I was explaining something to a six year old kid.

Emmett raised a brow, "So do I."

His words chilling me a little, "Yes. I remember it well." I stared at him.

His face dropped as the last word left my mouth. I felt a flash of vindictiveness at what had happened that day, of how scared he had made me. But I soon regretted the words I said, because I knew it wasn't his intention to scare me like that. He was a mafia boss, having a gun was inevitable. It was stupid to question that. Like asking a cowboy why they wear a hat and cowboy boots.

I flicked my eyes out to the window, watching the clouds fly by as the sky steadily turned blue.

My question came quietly, barely a whisper as I looked to the window, "Have you killed before?"

Emmett's jaw clenched and he looked away, an instant 'yes' in my mind.

Truthfully, I wasn't surprised. I saw the gun, I knew it was not an accessory. It was a tool.  
But the look he had on his face now, puzzled me. Like how he looked when he told me he was a mafia boss the other night. Like he just had a confession.

"Is that why you have Phoenix? So that you don't have to?"

Emmett cleared his throat and looked down at my shoes, "He's here to keep you safe."

My heart skipped a beat, "And you?" I whispered.

"I can take care of myself. Phoenix will stay at the hotel with you when I'm not. I trust him the most out of all my men."

Our eyes met, and I licked my lips, biting back a smile when Emmett's eyes stared at them, "Why?" I glanced over at Phoenix still scrolling on his phone.

"He took a bullet for me, once." Emmett took his glass and sipped from it, "His selflessness has earned him my respect and complete trust. When you're working for a mafia boss, those are the two single things that keep you alive."

Respect and trust. I thought of them as poison. For years, I had never been respected before, and my job as a whore, made me untrustworthy. And so I lied, I cheated, I deceived people, I created an illusion of perfection in retaliation. And that was what my walls were for. I was living behind my walls, survived because of it, until one day, this man in front of me broke them down. I hated Emmett, hated him for what he didn't even realized did.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "So you do?"

"What?"

"You do trust me? Because I'm still alive now last time I checked. Even when I was about to pull the trigger on you." It came out just like that and I regretted it immediately.

Emmett stared me down with that soft smile and knowing eyes for a long moment. I was about to tell him that I couldn't because I'll be losing a client, when he said "I do trust you, sweetheart. More than you think."

I blinked my eyes, "Really? You don't think that I could be a spy, an undercover agent or something?"

Emmett laughed, his eyes crinkled beautifully, "No. They will never be as beautiful as you."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Charming. Flattery will get you anywhere." I muttered and Emmett burst out laughing, his smile carefree.

My heart fluttered in my chest and I looked away.

 _Stupidly handsome, charming, incorrigible flirty old man._

I hated him.

/

Miami was bright and shining in my eyes when we land, blinding me with the thoughts of glitz and glamor as Emmett took my hand to help me down from the jet. A real gentleman, who even lighted my cigarette for me, cupping his hand against the flame so the wind from the ocean wouldn't blow it out. I watched him the entire time, hollowing my cheeks for show as I took the first drag, and Emmett stared at me hungrily. With a surge of confidence, I gave Emmett a playful wink before taking my luggage and beginning to wheel it towards the airport, blowing out poisonous smoke from my mouth.

I couldn't forget the reason why I was here in the first place. Keep Emmett happy, in any way possible.

Emmett led us through the airport with Phoenix following close behind. I glanced back to him from time to time, catching his eye before something took the man's attention again. He looked young, maybe a few years older than me.

We made it safely back to a sleek black Bentley, where Emmett opened the back door for me and looked around before following in behind me. Phoenix sat up front with the driver, and the second we left the airport, I looked out to the tinted window.

"First time?" Emmett asked softly, and I nodded my head.

My curiosity strongly pushed me to explore the city. To sample everything. To see everything.

I smiled at Emmett, "Where are we staying?" I asked after a long stretch of silence, watching him as the Italian was typing away at his phone.

"The Setai," Emmett hummed, his accent making the word sound silly, "I booked the 'Ocean Suite'. Hope you'll like the view of the South Beach waterfront."

I smirked to myself, so very pleased at Emmett thoughtfulness. Warmth spread in my lower belly and expanded throughout my body.

"Can't wait…" I whispered against the glass as the city passed by in front of me.

It was going to be an interesting five days.

/

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Translation** **:**

 _Avete preso il bastardo? –_ Did you catch the bastard?

 _Grazie, Phoenix._ – Thanks, Phoenix.

 _Piccola cosa, capo. Come si_ _chiama_ – Small thing, boss. What's his name?

 **A** **/** **N** **:** **Don't forget to vote on the poll guys. Thanks!**

 **Next, ready your seats, guys. It's going to get wild.**

 **Reviews, follows, favourites!**


	7. West Coast

**Disclaimer : Twilight are not mine.**

* * *

 **A/N : I'm terribly sorry for the late update. Life was getting in the way. I'm really sorry for making you guys waiting. But don't worry here another chapter for you guys, I hope it was well worth the wait. Billion thanks to my beta, Jake's Pup, no words can express my gratitude to him.**

 **And thanks for all your wonderful reviews, follows & favorites. Now, some reviews replies:**

 **TillITryIllNeverKnow** **: Haha, I'm betting all my money on Emmett. He's not that far from tearing down all Jacob's walls permanently.**

 **SereneCalamity : Hahaha. I think it's good because you can imagine anyone you like as Jacob. And for Tyler.. The reason I imagine him as Phoenix is because he really does scare me. I mean, his features is so strong and that hard stare he always had in Teen Wolf, sometimes creeps me out. He also seems to have a very strong character but at the same time mysterious and dark. He is a perfect mafia boss's right hand man.**

 **girl black20 : Emmett would do anything to protect Jacob. Emmett have a very strong protective streak. He's not possessive, he's protective. The reason because, one, he's a mafia boss. He needs to protect himself, his men, his business, his clan. And second, he protects people he loves.**

 **zombiephantom17 : Awww… I'm so speechless right now. Thank you so much for reading my works. And to be re-reading it again and again… Thank you for your support ;')**

 **By the way, just to announce that I have a completed a draft up for a new story! Ah, I can't wait to start working on it after I finish with Bloodstream. And yeah, its another Emmett/Jacob slash. Human AU. Cops, murder, really heavy sexual tension. Interested?**

 **Anyway, this chapter title doesn't make sense at all, but I really have no idea what else to name it. But I like the lyrics and the song so I guess, it'll do.**

* * *

 **Warnings : Explicit sexual content, Daddy Kink.**

* * *

 _ **You push it hard, I pull away, I'm feeling hotter than fire**_

 _ **I guess that no one ever really made me feel that much higher**_

 _ **Te deseo, carino, boy, it's you I desire**_

 _ **Your love, your love, my love**_

 _ **~ West Coast by Lana Del Rey**_

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : West Coast**

/

Bright, shiny, sunny, lush, expensive…

The room was big and bright, all the hardwood flooring, colour coded decoration and wooden furnishings were stained dark and polished. Simply luxurious with the biggest and fluffiest bed that I have ever seen. I dumped my luggage near the entrance with no grace at all and went in further into the room, looking around with wide eyes, while leaving Emmett alone to put away our things in the mirrored closet.

I immediately went to the large ceiling to floor window across the room and stared out towards the sandy beach by the beautiful, blue sea with wide eyes as my lips parted in awe.

Miami South Beach as it was laid out in front of me, open and ready, like a toy in front of a child was beautiful and thrilling. The possibilities were endless from up here. Both overwhelming and exciting.

"What do you think?" Emmett was beside me, breaking my thoughts with his voice deep and rumbling as he gazed at me.

"It's…" I whispered, licking my lips trying to find a word to explain as I stared at the view. But I couldn't. I was rendered speechless and when I looked up to Emmett, the blond looked absolutely delighted and I thought for a second that Emmett's smiles outshone the sun.

Emmett left my side, and I pressed my palm on the glass window looking down below to the beach, a thrill shooting up my spine.

"Hungry, sweetheart?" Emmett asked somewhere behind me.

"Famished" I murmured as I forced myself away from the window.

/

When we stepped into the lobby, another black car was waiting for us, this time a Mercedes and without Phoenix lingering behind.

Emmett opened the door for me and followed in, closing it behind me after looking around briefly. Other people— normal people at least— would find the behaviour as over conscious. But I realised that it was a habit, more of a natural instinct for the mafia boss. And that scared me. Because I was afraid of the unknown. I had been scared of Emmett, still was, in fact. But only because Emmett was a mystery to me that I'll probably never solve.

We arrived at a Japanese restaurant, a cute little restaurant tucked away at the corner of one street. Apparently, it was Emmett's favourite restaurant and he visited every time he was in the city. I asked him if he came there often but the moment we stepped in, and the hostess made eye contact with Emmett, she led us into the back without a word. I knew my answer then.

We walked past the other customers to a little private booth in the back, dimly lit and dare I say, a little romantic. There was a traditional painted picture hanging on the wall and little lanterns hanging over our heads. The table was a shiny black marble with a red plush 'U' shaped seating that made me sink into the cushions when I sat down across from Emmett.

Green tea was poured and we sipped on the _sake_ the moment it was placed on our table. I took the glass and gave it a little sniff before sipping it down to my throat. It tasted like a very dry white wine, I decided, and I liked wine. Apparently, so did Emmett.

"You don't seem like a person who likes wine." I murmured, lips behind the rim of my glass, taking another sip, as I looked at my client.

"Not often" Emmett hummed and smiled, and sipped from his glass.

The waitress came back with what looked like appetizers, salads and soups, placing the little dishes one by one onto the table. I couldn't help my smirk from growing on my face. I was simply amused by the fact that Emmett had to just walk in here, without saying anything and the staff seemed to know what he wanted. Obviously, Emmett had been here a lot more than he let on.

"What?" Emmett noticed my smirk.

"Nothing." I shrugged, licking my lips and reaching for a pair of chopsticks, "Tell me about what I'm going to be putting in my mouth."

Emmett named every single little dish, in English, and why he liked it. My palate had tasted the various dishes on the table, from miso soup to squid with a tangy sauce. I tried everything, sometime making a face at the less than appealing tastes and hummed at the ones that suited me. Emmett ate everything without a second thought, his big hands holding the delicate chopsticks between his fingers, methodical and precise.

This man, as I came to realize by the time we were almost done with our meal, loved his food. I had thought Emmett to be a steak and wine kind of guy.

"So, what is your favourite drink?" I asked.

Emmett looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded at the waitress standing by. The waitress came over and Emmett whispered something to her. She nodded and went away.

I raised my eyebrow at him, still waiting for his answer to my question.

Emmett chuckled, "I thought to have you taste my favourite drink instead. She'll bring it to us later."

"Hm… a nice gesture for a first date." I hummed and grinned at him.

Emmett's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he laughed beautifully, "Well, I was hoping to impress you."

The waitress came back again, this time bringing two small round shaped wine glasses on her tray, placing them on the table.

Emmett took his glass and cupped the bottom of the wineglass, "This is a Hennessy Ellipse. One of my favourite cognac. And this restaurant is serving one of 2000 bottles ever produced in the world"

I raised my eyebrow at that. Such a rare drink surely must be expensive. I picked up the glass and watched Emmett as he continued.

"The best Cognac is the one that you experience in its' entirety. It's a complex drink due to its rarity, not meant to be chugged down, or else you'll lose the experience" Emmett lifted his glass, "Cognac is best served in a cognac glass. A tulip shaped glass like this one is perfect for Cognac. Most Cognac drinkers prefer their eaux-de-vie at hand temperature. You hold the glass in your hand, allowing your body heat to gently warm the glass. Because, at warm temperature, the spirit releases highly delicate notes that you wouldn't notice at normal temperature."

At that, I brought the glass closer and placed my nose on the edge of the wineglass, inhaling the intoxicating the aroma. I was surprised when the scent wafted into my nose, "It smells like flowers."

Emmett sniffed his glass and hummed as he said, "Floral scents may hint of violets or roses, while fruity scents may suggest grapefruits or plums. Then, the tasting. You take a small sip to ensure you will be able to distinguish all the flavours the Cognac has to offer. Let the Cognac pass over your tongue slowly so that you can enjoy its' complex texture"

I tilted my glass and took my first sip of Cognac. I let the drink coat my entire tongue and mouth. It had a slight undertone of wine, but its flavours were very different. And true enough, it was a complex drink. It had its' own unique flavour. But I was still not sure if I liked the taste. Maybe in time.

"What do you think?" Emmett asked after he took his sip, humming in satisfaction.

"I don't know much about alcohol and Japanese food, but I guess it's nice." I said as I took another sip.

Emmett looked at me and chuckled, "You really are hard to please."

I smiled at him and placed the glass back on the table, "So, what else are we doing today?" I asked softly as I leaned forward to Emmett, my elbow on the table as I tugged back my long hair behind my ear.

The way Emmett's constant smile dropped made me pause, my eyes stopped blinking as I watched the Italian's handsome face as small emotions flickered over it.

"I'll be busy this evening." Emmett's voice was low, in a way that I knew he was being serious, "Phoenix is going to accompany you to whatever you want to do."

 _A babysitter…_

There was a sudden flare of anger rising in me, burning me quickly with an almost bratty attitude that made me want to say 'you are supposed to accompany me in this trip, not leave me'. But I swallowed down roughly as I flicked my eyes away, feeling my throat close up with a thought…

 _You're here for Emmett. Not the other way around._

Right. I was a whore, he was a client. This was business, for both of us. This was not one of Richard's little gateway with his missus that its' sole purpose was spending time and money on me. I was allowed to act like a spoiled brat because that was what I was paid for.

No. I still had to play my part. I was here for Emmett. I was just a pretty little face with a nice ass that offered the mafia boss a fleeting diversion whenever, wherever and however he wanted it.

I gulped down the rest of the Cognac, relishing the burn it caused as it ran down my throat and settled warmly in my stomach.

"I don't need a babysitter," I muttered, hating how bitter I sounded and the fact that I couldn't stop it.

Emmett's face pinched a little, probably in annoyance or something akin to that, but he just sighed and looked at me, like he always did.

"He's not babysitting you, sweetheart"

 _Don't call me that._

"He's keeping you safe when I can't"

I shifted in my seat, my mood gone. My face turned away from Emmett, looking at the restaurant and its' few customers.

Emmett mumbled in frustrated Italian under his breath, and I looked down to the floor. I felt Emmett move over closer to me, so close until I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Don't be upset with me, Jacob" The Italian muttered, his voice dancing on my skin.

I could smell Emmett's cologne, faintly. It made my eyelids flutter, but still I didn't say anything.

For a while I thought, Emmett wouldn't try anything. Richard would be rubbing my shoulder by then, kissing my knuckles, quietly pleading for me to talk, making promises that only money can buy.

There were a few minutes of quiet shuffling before Emmett finally spoke, his voice low and thoughtful, "I know you're upset with me. You can ignore me for the rest of the day, if you want. But, please, just listen."

I clenched my jaw and pressed my nails hard into my palm.

"I have business, every day after tonight, for a few hours. You'll spend those few hours with Phoenix, doing whatever you want to do. When that is done, I'm yours. You can tie me to the bed and leave me, if you want, or we can go out and have a good time. Whatever you want, I promise."

 _Promises, yuck._

"Now you sound like the whore" I muttered, unable to stop myself. Luckily, Emmett chuckled.

"Anything to make you happy, sweetheart"

Somehow, I knew he was telling the truth.

/

I wasn't happy about being left behind, but it wasn't like I had any other choices in the matter. Emmett had business. And it would only be normal that it would take a few hours.

I assumed that it would. Though I still had no idea what exactly Emmett's business was in the underground world. He didn't reveal anything and it fed my curiosity, like a fish gaping up at a bait.

It wasn't enough that he left me to wander in this big city alone, he also left me thinking about him, which I knew would take most of the space in my mostly addled brain all day long. I was to be left to worry, thinking about him.

And that wasn't fair. Why should I be the one to be left feeling miserable? I packed my things and went on this trip because I would be spending time in a Miami with a handsome mafia boss. And now that he'd be gone most of the day, leaving me… I felt… wounded.

After our meal, and after I had recovered from my little outburst, I leaned forward and placed a sweet little kiss to the corner of Emmett's mouth, pulling away as soon as I felt the Italian trying to respond. I gave him a small smile and whispered a simple little thank you before slipping out of the booth, flipping my long black hair as I walked to the entrance.

The heat of the afternoon swallowed me whole as I stood outside, the sun reflecting off skyscrapers. Emmett appeared a moment later, a hand pressing into my lower back, firm and guiding, as the black Mercedes rolled up in front of us.

I felt Emmett's hand against my ass as I got into the car, large fingertips gently digging into the denim. I decided, it's only right to thank Emmett for the meal properly.

The driver signalled into the merging lane as we pulled away from the curb, asking, "Where to, sir?"

Emmett looked to me, brow ticked, and I glanced back. I didn't think I have to work hard to seduce Emmett, as I placed my hand on my client's thigh and slid it higher towards his crotch, my eyes not daring to look away.

I nearly smirked when Emmett clenched his jaw, his voice deep, soft blue eyes gazing at my lips as he responded, "The Setai, please"

My fingers brushed his crotch and I shifted closer to press my side to Emmett's body, cupping him through the denim with my palm, "I thought you had meetings…" I muttered, watching Emmett's mouth, admiring the stubble along his jaw and cheeks.

Emmett's hand covered mine, keeping it in place a few inches away from his crotch when I tried to rub him, "I still have a few hours" his voice deep as he rumbled.

I smirked, settling against him comfortably, with his palm warming the back of my hand as I looked out of the tinted window.

/

We both got along really well during sex. So much went unsaid between us, but the touches and the kisses spoke louder. I could kiss Emmett with my lying lips and know that the blond understood completely. I could trust Emmett to be rough but gentle when needed, like his soft eyes, as blue as the sky under the summer sun.

Not that I was complaining. It seemed that mine and Emmett's sexual preferences were pretty compatible.

Maybe too much. It was frightening how well Emmett could play my body just after a couple of nights. Sometimes, it only took as much as one look, or the careless brush of fingers against my skin, and my whole body was on fire.

Even now, as Emmett mouthed the side of my neck while I struggled to unlock the suite with the key card, tilting my neck to the side with a moan when the Italian managed to suck at my sensitive spot. Emmett grabbed me and I gasped in barely concealed desperation as I was swept away off the ground and carried inside the room once the door gave away.

I supposed it had been a while for both of us.

The door shut quietly behind us, as I lost myself in Emmett's arms, winding my own around the mafia boss's neck as he carried me to the bed.

I was pressed onto the duvet as Emmett slid his tongue between my parted lips, gasping and arching underneath the weight of Emmett's body. Emmett, so big, so strong and warm on top of me.

"Daddy," I whispered breathlessly as those lips travelled to my jaw, as teeth bit my skin while rough hands snuck between my legs to pull at my jeans. Emmett's movements were hurried, rougher than the first time, and I was already hard because of it, "Daddy, please".

My shirt, followed by my jeans were thrown away as I laid there only in my underwear.

"You wet for me baby? I bet you are" Emmett grunted, pushing the band of my underwear down my small hip, my cock leaking precum as it stained the front of my boxers, "Yeah, look at you."

I whined, my face burning with shame. I rolled my hips up against Emmett's, rubbing myself against the rough denim, not caring that I was spreading precum over the high end denim.

I stared at Emmett as he removed his shirt. I sat up and helped him remove the offending piece of fabric, brushing my fingers over his muscled abs and pecks, moving my fingers up and down, feeling each bulge of those hard, defined muscles, down, down until I scratched the happy trail of soft hairs leading to his swollen cock.

"So big, daddy," I whispered, my eyes stuck on the thickness of Emmett's impressive length's size, until I had both of my hands around him. I lightly touched his beast of a cock, as I traced the veins. Emmett moaned as I cupped his balls, giving them a light squeeze.

I pushed Emmett to the bed, as our position flipped when I straddled his legs. I took his cock in my hand, lifting it up as I licked the underside from base to tip. I pulled the foreskin back, revealing the pink tip of Emmett's massive cock. I kissed the pink head wetly, Emmett moaned as I whined in the back of my throat. Emmett met my gaze as I took the head again, slapping the tip of it against my tongue, relishing the wet sound it made, and then forming my lips around the engorged head, suckling wetly in a way that made Emmett groan.

I couldn't get over how thick he was. Everything about him was gigantic. My hand barely wrapped around his cock, as I stroked him slowly while sucking him hard, flicking my tongue over the veins, nibbling at the base, inhaling the musky scent from his balls.

I was careful to keep my teeth away as I sucked and swirled my tongue, moaning obscenely as I felt his weight rest on my tongue.

"You like sucking my cock, baby? You like daddy's cock?" Emmett murmured, his voice soft and affectionate, as I opened my eyes to look at him, "Such a good, pretty boy…" Emmett cupped my jaw, his thumb caressing my cheekbone, as my eyes closed when I whined and sucked harder.

"Can you take me deeper, baby boy?"

I tucked my teeth and opened my mouth wider. I took him deeper and as he got to the back of my throat, I gagged, tears springing in my eyes. I tried again and again until I was gasping, out of breath. I was usually much better than that, but damn, Emmett's thickness made me dizzy with need.

Emmett pulled me off by my hair and pressed me into the bed again, licking around my mouth, wiping down my tears over my cheekbone.

"You're so good, baby." Emmett whispered on my throat. He looked down at me, fire burning in his eyes, his thick length rubbing deliciously over mine, "Look, how hard you make your daddy, you naughty boy." He murmured.

We both looked at our hard cocks rubbing each other. The delicious friction was aided by my precum acting as a lubricant, as I was leaking shamelessly over our cocks.

I whimpered as I arched my back, wrapping my arms around his thick shoulder, nails clawing his back, "I need you, daddy"

"I got you, baby" Emmett murmured into my hair kissing my temple before leaving the bed to retrieve a condom and lube.

When Emmett returned, I grabbed his ass, pressed our hips together, moaning shakily for Emmett to hurry.

He poured a bit of lube, slicking his fingers. The first finger entered after some struggle, but I was so burning with need that I didn't feel pain. Then a second finger joined, and Emmett teased me, with little presses that left my mouth dry. My cock was so wet and Emmett teased me again stroking my length slowly, making me writhe shamelessly, and thrusting back to Emmett's hand. Emmett held me down with a hand on my waist.

"Yes, daddy! Hold me down and fuck me!" I gasped, the urge to be filled completely with Emmett's cock was so overwhelming, "Please, daddy…"

"Easy there baby boy…" Emmett's voice was low as he soothed me, his fingers stretching me, his head bent down to kiss my chest, "I don't want to hurt you..."

I felt myself relaxing a bit and I bit my lips swallowing down my moans. Emmett sucked at my skin, at the inside of my thigh, leaving behind a little love mark that will ache when I would think of him.

The third finger left me breathless, the stretching so delicious, but I needed Emmett. I writhed against the bigger man, panting softly. I was so desperate so I clawed at him, attaching my mouth to Emmett's neck, wrapping my long legs around his waist.

Emmett rolled on a condom and I shuddered as I looked at the rubber stretched over accommodating the large cock. Then there were hands gripping my knees, spreading me wide as my knees were bent on my chest, then, slowly Emmett pressed the tip of his cock against my entrance.

I whined as he pushed. He soothed me again, bending forward and kissing me hard as he pushed forward again, bullying his way past my entrance. I gasped wetly into the kiss, parting and moaning, my body shaking, fingers grabbing the white sheet, as Emmett's thick cock split me open, ruining me inside out.

"So good, my sweet boy." Emmett huffed against my neck, pressing in, in, in until there was no more to go. I whined, making pathetic little noise as I was stretched wide and I clenched around him.

"Please, daddy" I whispered, "Hold me down, daddy, please…" I was desperate for Emmett to hold me down and fuck me, to take from me.

With his big strong arms, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them up above my head, his grip solid and bruising. I moaned when he pressed me down and clenched tightly around him until he moved slowly to build a rhythm.

His thrusts became faster and soon I was fucked into the mattress. Harsh breathing, wet skin slapping, choked moans and deep grunts were the soundtrack of our passionately intertwined bodies. I clenched wildly panting and cursing under my breath when Emmett thrust hard into a spot that made me see stars.

"You love daddy's cock drilling you so hard, don't you baby?" Emmett panted, staring down at me, as I was losing every sense of composure.

I nodded frantically, panting 'yes' over and over again, then Emmett suddenly stopped.

"Tell me. Tell me how much you love daddy's cock."

A little broken sob escaped me as I opened my eyes looking at him with hooded eyes, "I love daddy's cock," I hiccupped, "Please daddy, make me come on your big fat cock…"

That did it for Emmett as I cried out at the brutal frantic thrusts he set for us. Emmett's cock stretched my insides, in and out, rubbing my inner walls, as the tip of his cock rubbed on my prostate continuously, until I just couldn't take it anymore.

I came hard. Stripes of cum spread all over shooting up my chest. From nothing but Emmett's cock.

Emmett groaned above me, pleased at the white streaks up my chest and belly, after a few more thrusts, cumming inside me, emptying himself into the condom. For a moment, I was wondering what it would be like, to be filled completely without any barrier.

My legs were lowered slowly. I groaned at the ache, as I felt the blood rushing back into them after being gripped hard and spread wide. Emmett hovered over me after he released my wrist. And I was quick to catch him by the neck, pulling him down for a deep slow kiss.

The 'mmm' Emmett gave, made me pull away, as I looked up with disbelief on my face despite the afterglow still thrumming in my body.

"What?" Emmett murmured.

"Did you just 'mmm' at me?" I asked in return.

"Did you just pull away from me?" Emmett rumbled deeply before lifting my chin and attacking my lips passionately.

I learned something about Emmett that day: I could play his body just as well as he could play mine, and the four days that had passed since our previous night had been as lonely for Emmett as they had been for me.

/

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : Yeah, about the poll. I appreciate if you can go to my profile and start voting. I really need that votes to decide and to start writing on it.**

 **Okay, so I think some of you are not happy with Emmett going away instead of spending time with Jacob… (Why, Emmett? Why?) Haha. But don't worry guys, I'm sure next chapter will make you understand it better.**

 **Reviews, follows, favourites!**


	8. Bluetrace

**Disclaimer : Twilight are not mine.**

* * *

 **A/N : Gosh, I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I've been so busy with my family and work, and a long holiday in between. And when I returned from holiday, work has been piled up like crazy! I'm really sorry that I made you guys wait. Anyway, thank you so much for the PMs and comments reminding me constantly to update. I truly understand how you guys must be anxious. So I tried my best to write this chapter in what little time that I had. It's just a super short chapter.**

 ** **And thanks for all your wonderful reviews, follows & favorites. Now, some reviews replies:****

 **AcroDancer13: I'm so touched for the support that you gave me. Thank you so so much. And I'm really happy that you enjoy my work. Hope you enjoy this one too.**

 **lytebrytehybrid88: Not exactly true, I have to say. Emmett doesn't want to involve Jacob in his business, he's trying keep Jacob away from it, but it is not his intention at all to bring Jacob along for the trip just to leave him. It's just that he met a beautiful boy and dangerously in love with and couldn't help but wanting to be with Jacob despite knowing the risk that he's taking as a mafia boss.**

 **TillITryIllNeverKnow: I totally agree! At this point, any lies Jacob trying to create, is just a way to cover the truth. He's already hopelessly in love. And they both need each other more than they ever have the guts to admit.**

 **girl black 20: Haha, I roughly get what you mean. But I still understand what you're trying to say basically. I agree, Emmett is the first person in his life that honestly cared about him. That's what scares Jacob mostly, because he never knows what it feels like having someone that cares.**

 **zombiephantom17: Aww.. Thank you so much! You just made my day reading your comments. And I hope I can continue to deliver my best into every chapter and every story. Thank you so much again ;')**

 **PunkyPus: Wow! I really love the way you describe Emmett and Jacob! The love story between a gentle giant and slightly broken boy. How do you come up with that? That is just GOLD! Thank you! You're amazing :)**

 **Lucy: I'm sorryyy... I know I'm not good in regular update. I'm sorry that I made you wait. But thank you so much for you patence and support :)**

* * *

 **Warning : Mentions of violence, crimes, angst.**

* * *

 _ **The stolen glances, the moments in between the actions**_

 _ **The dice are rolled, the skeleton sit by the fork in the road**_

 _ **The paths that twist and turn, the journey goes on**_

 _ **~ Bluetrace by Stateless**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 8 : Bluetrace**

/

I smirked as I watched Emmett left the bed to go into the bathroom. His hair a mess and his back sporting red scratches running down the length of it. It was a delicious sight to see, his body marked by me during a throes of passion, that thought alone made my blood sizzled intensely.

The sweat that cling on my skin cooled down, but my hair really need a wash. It was wild and tangled at the ends, but I can't bring myself to care about my messy state, the scent of our coupling, musky and heady clouding my mind as I savoured it.

Emmett returned to the bed, cleaned me off my cum and without a condom wrapped around his dick. The taste of him still lingered in my mouth, the thickness of it still a present ache in my hole. Another thought that makes me curled my toes against the warm white sheets.

"I'd hate to leave you so soon," Emmett muttered, settling down on the bed, a damp cloth in his hand, reaching over without any hesitation, wiped away the drying cum off my body.

I blinked in wonder. Emmett is a romantic, isn't he? I had never been cleaned up after sex before. Even the last few times with Emmett, I had to clean myself.

"It's fine." I whispered, controlling my voice, trying to make it sound lazy and content, when my mind was complaining 'not fine'.

Emmett kissed my lips gently, "I'll be back later, ten" he kissed my cheekbone, "Maybe eleven. Late, anyway." Another kiss on my temple, "Then again, tomorrow morning..."

"Will I ever see you?" I whispered again, my throat feeling tight.

 _He can't just leave me here alone!_

"Yes, tomorrow afternoon. And tonight, for bed." Emmett leaned over me, caging me in.

I stared up at those smiles and my mouth forming a little smile on the corner. He kissed me again, softly but deep that making my cheeks flushed.

"Oh, sweetheart," Emmett sounded pained as he pressed another kiss to my forehead.

My fingers curled tight in the sheets, refraining myself to just grab the blond, and tied him to the bed.

"I have to go" He whispered.

"Yeah, I want to sleep, leave me alone." I rolled my eyes.

" _Monello."_ Emmett chuckled as he finally leave the bed and went to change.

I watched him with a sleepy gaze, and said nothing as I noticed that the hickey I left on Emmett's neck wasn't covered by his shirt collar.

/

Five minutes after Emmett left the room, dressed in his usual suit, I received a call on the hotel's phone.

"Hello?"

"It's Phoenix." Of course. "What did you have planned for the rest of the day?"

I sat back against the bed's headboard, humming, indeed wondering what I was going to do. Spending my whole day with Phoenix, my big, bad babysitter.

After a moment I responded, "I'd like to go for a walk."

"Where?"

"I heard Ocean Drive's a good place." I replied.

"Alright. Phone me when you're ready."

"Sure," I muttered, repeating Phoenix's room number when he gave it to me before hanging up.

I pushed down the sheets, my eyes caught the small blooming red marks on my hip. A lovely little mark Emmett had left.

I sighed. If Emmett wasn't going to take me for a nice little walk tonight, then Phoenix would. Well, I'm not going to waste five days in Miami sitting in a hotel room. No matter how much I wanted to have the mafia boss beside me.

 _Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. Stop thinking about him all the time._

/

It was still warm outside despite the setting sun. We were walking down the Ocean Drive, which not too far from our hotel.

Phoenix has been quiet, aside from the expected 'how are you'. Mostly he just walked beside me and watching people. I grumbled inwardly. Coming to Miami, I was ready to take on the world. Sort of.

We were walking not far down the street when my stomach growled. I decided to have ice cream to cool down in this warm sunny weather.

Phoenix pulled me into a shopping complex and I browsed the list of flavours displayed from a small gelato shop.

"Mango, please" I told the girl who were taking my order. I moved aside as Phoenix moved forward while reaching back taking out his wallet.

My eyes caught a gleam of a handgun tucked safely in the back of Phoenix's pants. A flash of cold sweat emerged from the back of my neck as I flicked my eyes back to his wallet, a small stack of bills in a ratty old leather wallet. I'm sure Emmett had ordered him to pay for whatever I wanted tonight, because it seemed like something Emmett would do.

Nevertheless, I muttered 'thank you', took the ice cream cup and walked to a small table, and took a seat across from Phoenix, my big bad babysitter.

"Thank Emmett," Phoenix muttered deep in his accent, looking at me with his dark eyes for a second before looking out into the crowds passing by the little shop, "He wants to spoil you." His voice a little tense.

"Don't like that idea?" I asked softly, leaning onto the table and curling my tongue over the little purple spoon.

Phoenix gazed back at me and I ticked my eyebrow at him. But Phoenix didn't say anything, looking back out to the window, eyes scanning for threat.

But I ignored his silence, "Is it because of what I am?" I whispered, prodding the plastic ware into the melting ice cream.

The dark haired man sat back against his chair with a frown, his muscled arms crossed over his chest as he stared at me, "This sounds like an interrogation."

"I'm just curious…" I shrugged my shoulder and grinned behind the spoon as I mouthed another spoonful of ice cream.

Phoenix smirked at me while watching me with calculating gaze for a few seconds before looking back to the crowd. I chewed my lip, looking back down at my gelato.

Phoenix is not Emmett. He shouldn't be able to read me in the same way Emmett did. To him, I'm just a guy his boss paid to fuck, and now he was paid to look after me when Emmett's not here. That's all. But now said whore was questioning him.

Another few scoops of gelato passed, when I asked, "Aren't you hot in that?" nodding at his jacket.

"No," Phoenix shook his head, meeting my gaze again, "It is hotter in Italy during summer. This, I can stand."

"Do you spent most of your time there?" I asked next, spooning the bottom of the cup, scraping the last little bit of ice cream.

"You," Phoenix chuckled suddenly, looking at me with a vaguely amused expression, "Are very curious"

"Emmett said I'm nosy." I said pushing away the empty cup as I shifted back in my seat. I crossed my arms on the table, staring at the tough man across, another stranger that I supposed to trust.

Phoenix sniffed, and he looked out to the crowd again, "Emmett does not like too many questions, so keep that in mind. Especially if you are going to be spending a few days with him."

I raised my eyebrow, "Oh? Why's that?" I asked.

"He had a temper," Phoenix said as he looked at me, "He is… a complex man, with many sides to him."

"How long have you worked with him?" I can't help from asking, my brows furrowing slightly.

"Longer than any of his other men," Phoenix muttered, despite his reluctance to answer with a number, he continued, "I have seen him at his worst, and now, best. I would call him a friend if it did not have a special meaning to it."

I smiled at him, "Anyone who takes a bullet for me can call themselves my friend."

"It is different," Phoenix muttered, frowning a little, looking at me again, "Emmett, is different."

 _Yeah, he is._

I looked back at the man who had sacrificed his life for Emmett and wonder if I would ever find someone that would take a bullet for me.

/

Phoenix is a private man, just as private as me. He won't say much about himself. But from what I gathered, Phoenix is a loyal man with respectable rankings. Not that working for a mafia boss is respectable, but in that field, yes. Phoenix is some sort of threat neutraliser. He killed people for Emmett, and anyone who was deemed as potential threat to their business. Phoenix also had his own men whom he leads. Like a special task force of elite assassins.

Phoenix didn't laugh or smile much, but he did have a charming little smirk, when he's not being scary, looking at people like an eagle preying on a snack. It appeared after my attempt at a bad joke. Even so, most of the time, Phoenix looked out to the crowd surrounding us and kept me close enough for my safety.

"Emmett does not like questions because it is suspicious," I remembered Phoenix's words as we walked down the neon lit Ocean Drive, the sky was dark, "In this business, suspicious leads to threat, threat leads to death. Simple as that."

I was not sure if Phoenix told me was because I was 'innocent' or something like that. But Phoenix wouldn't tell that sort of information just to anyone. It sparked something inside me, instantly.

The fact that I asked Emmett questions was the answer as to why Emmett was being very reluctant to answer me. Did he think of me as a threat? That I was in this solely for information?

 _I do trust you, sweetheart. More than you think._

Emmett said that just this morning. But how do I know he's telling the truth?

When we returned to the hotel, Phoenix escorted me up, checked both the hallways and the room before I was allowed to go in.

"Is Emmett really in this much danger?" I asked softly as I stood at the door before stepping in, holding my arm with the other hand. I hadn't meant to look so vulnerable, because the next second, Phoenix had a look of pity on his scary face.

"Yes, and he probably always will be."

I stared at the carpet beneath my feet, letting Phoenix's words sunk in, before the muscled man, walked and wished me goodnight. I barely heard Phoenix's reminder about calling him if I need anything, and said goodnight before closing the door that locked shut in front of me.

/

I went on autopilot, moving around in the room, dressed into something light and comfortable. I turned on the air-conditioner high, wanting the coolness while I slept. I replaced the rectangular packet of lube and squared packet of condoms with new ones from my toiletry bag, and placed them conveniently on Emmett's bedside table.

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, stared at myself, the baby faced boy with long black tresses. I needed a haircut as my hair was getting longer, almost reaching my middle. It does get in the way during sex sometimes, but most of my clients loved it. They loved to pull my hair, arched my body into a bow as they fucked me harder. I ran my fingers over the ends. Maybe a little trim when I return home.

Home. My home is wherever I laid my head. What do I have back in home? Nothing. No family, no friends. I have no friends there, nowhere, in fact. And I haven't got a friend in a very long time.

I shut the light, leaving the room in darkness. Only a little light peeking from the bathroom door. I moved a heavy arm chair towards the window, facing the sea, watched as the water glimmer brightly under the moonshine. It cast the room in a hazy glow, as I sat on the plush seat in a tangle of limbs. How I wished for a cigarette.

The door opened behind me. I saw Emmett's reflection in the mirror, heard the sound of the locks a second later.

"Jacob?"

"I'm here." I muttered, flicking my eyes down, as Emmett crosses the room. His footsteps are light, and I could smell the liquor and cigars clinging to his suit.

It was oddly comforting.

"What on earth are you doing?" Emmett chuckled softly, rounding the arm chair to crouch in front of me. I stared at him in the dim light of the night and can't remember how to breathe as I stared into his blue eyes, sparkling like a spring water. The blond man looked so beautiful.

"Admiring," I whispered, a little breathless.

Emmett smiled and stared back, the warmth of his body melting my icy skin. He reached forward, gently pinched my chin, with a thumb and curled fore finger, a small repeated affection that always brought comfort to me.

"I'm going to shower then we'll go to bed, alright?" His eyes were tired, but they were smiling as was his lips.

I nodded and watched Emmett retreating back as he went into the bathroom. I stood and went to bed, moved under the covers and lay down inside it. The bed felt unbelievably big and empty, and I waited patiently for Emmett to get in with me and snuggle into his warm embrace.

After a few minutes passed, the door opened, and the light from the bathroom was shut off.

"Come to bed." I whispered into the darkness, eyes still watching the window.

"Sweetheart, we already had sex today."

 _Oh._

That stung.

But I was glad Emmett couldn't see my reaction, "I know." I covered up, my throat dried suddenly.

"It's freezing in here. I need clothes."

 _Think something!_

"I'll keep you warm…" I whispered, my voice wavered at the end, but I ignored it.

I didn't hear anything after, only felt that the cover was lifted up. I smiled to myself, pleased at the small success.

Emmett settled behind me, spooning me effectively with a big arm rest on my chest. Emmett's arm is big, strong and warm and my heart beat steadily under it.

For once, I was clothed and my client naked.

"How was your evening?" Emmett murmured at the nape of my neck.

"Good," I answered, "We went for a walk, and Phoenix bought me gelato." I left out the part where Phoenix and I had talked about him.

Emmett hummed behind me, and I licked my lips, keeping my voice slow and soft, "It was mango. Thank you."

"Anything for you," Emmett mumbled and I squeezed my eyes shut, "Goodnight, sweetheart. I'll wake you for breakfast tomorrow."

I muttered back 'goodnight' and opened my eyes to stare out of the window, a fluffy pillow, on a comfortable bed, in a very expensive hotel suite, with a mafia boss curling behind me.

There's no sex.

Just a firm hold on my waist and a weight over my mind and my soul.

 _Oh, Emmett. What have you done to me?_

/

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : Okay, next chapter, there's gonna be bigger drama, and much more bigger conflicts. So, be prepared, guys. Don't say I didn't warned you.**

 **Reviews, follows, favourites!**


	9. I Found

**Disclaimer : Twilight are not mine.**

* * *

 **A/N : My apologies! So sorry for the delay. There is no excuses that I can give to you this time.**

 **Just to inform you guys, this chapter is unbeta-ed. In fact, the last chapter was unbeta-ed too. Unfortunately, I can't get in touch with my beta ;'(. I've sent messages and emails but no reply so far. I don't know what happened. I hope he's doing okay. If anyone got in touch with him, please let me know. So now, I'm beta-less, with an urgent need for a beta. Anyone want to be my beta, you're more than welcome to drop me a message. You get to read my work first hand and if the arrangement is good, my other future fics too. I've several in pipeline now, if you're interested you can share your ideas with me as well.**

 **Anyway thanks for all your wonderful reviews, follows & favorites. Now, some reviews replies:**

 **lytebrytehybrid88: Haha. I don't think Jake is able to start distancing himself from Emmett. He's in too deep. Haha. Sorry, but Jake won't have any friends! He's a loner and he will be alone with no friends sadly. Haha. No Twilight here. Sorry, mate. There won't be any other characters from the book. As I'm not interested for the story to be constricted as a Twilight AU with all the characters in it. I looked at the story as just a story about Emmett and Jacob.**

 **jessa76: Yes these two dorks are a mess. But in this chapter, I guarantee you, it'll be messier ;D**

 **AcroDancer13: Haha. It's funny that you'd think that way. I thought it was Emmett who doesn't seem to notice that Jacob was there for sex. Emmett just thought that he brought over a pretty young lover to accompany him for a trip. I'm really sure that Emmett does not intend to hurt Jacob at all. Jake is not used to trust people. He always believe that his worth is his body. He never felt close to people. He never know how to deal with someone who cares for him. He doesn't know how to ask for affection except through sex. He thinks the only thing that a man could want from him is sex. And in the end that's what he gave to those men. That's all he knows. But suddenly to have a man, who doesn't demand sex but still wanted to be with him, it shocked him. It made him realize for the first time in his life, that he's not just an object for pleasure. And, I'm glad you like Phoenix. I promise you gonna love him more. :D**

 **TillITryIllNeverKnow: You, are always on point, my friend! I totally agree! I feel like we share the same mind or something. Haha. I love it how you summarize what Jacob felt, entering a new world with Emmett. I agree that that was the moment for Jacob to decide whether or not he wants to be with Emmett with all the risks. He wants to be with Emmett, but there's gonna be some fallout moments for Jacob. I think you gonna love this chapter. Read it and leave your comment, I wanna know what you think about this chapter :D**

 **girl black 20: It's okay! Haha, I totally understand. English is not my first language too. And I'm happy that it doesn't stop you to continue learning. Every one of us is still learning in our life. Doesn't mean that we are good at something we should stop doing so. There's always new things to discover. Keep it up!**

 **Another A/N: Please read the author note below. (So many author note! Sorry XD)**

* * *

 _ **And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge  
Of how much to give and how much to take  
Oh I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind**_

 ** _Oh and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_**  
 ** _Right in front of me_**  
 ** _Talk some sense to me_**

 _ **~ I Found by Amber Run**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 9 : I Found**

/

Slow, deep, even breathing. A cool breeze against my cheek, soft fabric against my skin. A lingering warmth covered my body, keeping me safe and tucked away from the big cruel reality. A soft hummed, distant but low, a rumbling in a chest, not enough to wake me up but enough to make me smile in my sleep.

Fingers wrapped around my ankle, warm enough to wake me up from my deep slumber.

I turned my body under the cover, laid on my back as I opened my eyes slowly, blinking away my sleepiness. I glanced over to see the source of my awakening perched on the foot of the bed, smirking at me with tired eyes but still looked ridiculously handsome.

" _Buongiorno, bellezza"_ Emmett hummed, his grip on my ankle tightened for a second.

I kicked his hand off with a pout and buried my head into the pillow and laid on my front, burrowing my body deeper under the cover. I felt Emmett climbed back up the bed, then slowly, a warm heavy weight settled on my back.

"Emmett…" I whined. My brows furrowed as I turned my head to breath properly. Being squished under a muscled Italian hunk was not pleasant to be honest.

I wriggled under him, "You're… heavy, you big oaf." I grunted.

Emmett chuckled and he moved his weight away from me, sliding behind my back, keeping one hand on my waist.

"How was your sleep?" Emmett asked in a gentle voice as he laid soft kisses on my shoulder.

"Fine," I grunted, keeping my eyes firmly shut, "Until someone wake me up so rudely."

Emmett chuckled again and despite my annoyance loving the sound.

I turned my body facing to him, and lifted up the covers. Emmett understood and slide under the covers as we were facing each other. I was pleased to know that Emmett was still nude.

Emmett moved closer, intent clear on his face as he ducked his head in an attempt to connect our lips.

I quickly moved my hand and covered his mouth, a disgusted look on my face, "Not until you brush your teeth."

Emmett gave me a look with a lift of his brow, clearly unamused and reached up to pry my hand, "You kissed me in the morning before."

My mind went back to last week, that morning when I learned about him being a mafia boss. My lips twitched with a smile, but I covered it up, and frowned, "Did I? Can't seem to remember…"

Emmett grinned, knowing I was being playful, "No? How about I remind you then?"

I shrugged, "Hmm… No..." I yelped loudly when Emmett moved above me, quick as a fox, as I chuckled loudly when he tried to wrestle me down and get his morning kiss.

"No!" I was laughing as Emmett pinned my wrist to the bed and straddled me, looking down at me with a predatory grin.

"Got you now, darling." Emmett chuckled. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the kiss.

But it didn't come.

Slowly, I cracked my eye open, saw Emmett above me, his skin tanned, blue eyes contrasting against his blond hair, his jaw rough with stubble. I swallowed dryly.

"Say : _baciami_ "

I lifted my brows, "Why?" I asked.

"So I can kiss you."

I shook my head, "No. I don't want a kiss."

"Oh, but I'm sure you want my kiss."

"You're the last person on this planet that I want to kiss." I said, lifting my chin in defiance.

Emmett, the handsome devil, raised his eyebrow quizzically, "Oh?"

I nodded, "Yes. I hate kissing you. In fact, I charge you an extra hundred dollar for every kiss you gave me."

The mafia boss looked a little amused by my words, "Is that so?" He hummed, pressed his naked body onto mine.

I barely contained my gasps as I felt him pressing against my hip, unconsciously spread my legs so that he could settle in between. I looked up into those blue depths filled with mirth, damn him, as I whispered, "I would rather kiss…"

"Kiss…?" Emmett murmured, knowing just how much he affects me even after such little time together.

My heart began hammering in my chest, as I gathered my wits, "I'd rather kiss every other person on this planet than you." I finally murmured. Emmett glanced down at my lips as he hummed.

"I'm sure these lips have kissed many before me," He muttered, and yes, he was right, "But I like to pretend that they are only for me…"

 _Selfish._

I wanted to tell him that. I wanted to tell him so badly that he was not supposed to think like that. That he got no right to say something like that. Like it didn't mean anything. Like it didn't pained me hearing something like that. Like it didn't make me feel… _loved._

I felt fingertip on my lips then, tracing it slowly. Emmett's eyes focused solely on them. I stared hard at him, admired the way the sun reflect on him.

I pursed my lips to kiss the older man's fingertip, "There's your kiss," I murmured slowly.

Emmett smiled as he pressed his finger against his own mouth.

I felt rather than heard a crack as he slipped slowly through my walls.

/

Emmett ordered breakfast for us while I sat at the window staring out into the sea, watching the waves breaking over the sands.

I wondered about what to do today. Emmett will be gone again for another few hours, which leaves me again to spend time with Phoenix. Perhaps, I could go shopping. But I have to figure out what Emmett and I would do later too. The possibilities were endless in this city, and I have to narrow them all. I had no idea how tomorrow would go, but I suspected that I'll need to figure that one out as well.

There was so much planning to do, and I was just supposed to spread my legs throughout the trip. But seems like I got some extra work need to do.

What does Emmett do to work?

I flicked my eyes to the yachts and small boats scattered by the sea, biting my lips, wishing for a cigarette, but slipped back into my thought as I heard Emmett closed the bathroom door.

Perhaps he was meeting a buyer, or partner in crimes or a hitman. He smelt like a cheating husband last night, smelling of liquor and smoke on his clothes, but the only marks on his skin was the mark that I had left. Perhaps he had been gambling, raising the stakes for himself with a pretty woman by his side. Let her rolled the dice for him, kissed the small dices for him for a little luck…

I shoved the bit of jealousy that burnt in my heart.

Emmett is an actor, just like me. He'd do it just to keep an image. Emmett would love to gamble too, he was a conman, after all. The risk was a shot of adrenaline, addictive; I felt the same when I met a new client, pretend for them. The possibilities, the suspense, the thrill that would happen. It was new, scary and always entertaining.

We were both the same fucking mess of people and it was hardly to believe that we met each other _._

I had the sudden urge to see a different side of Emmett, the mafia boss side. Dealing underground, the breaking of laws, the fiery Italian, ordering his men around. What Emmett would look like when he's working? He had to be different from the smiling, kind eyes man that I know. I imagined he probably would be stony glares, inscrutable face, tense words and grim smiles. He would probably be a stone cold killer with stone cold heart.

 _He could hurt you, too._

My thoughts interrupted when Emmett came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, freshly showered. I escaped quickly to the shower, locked the bathroom door behind me, turning on the shower on as steams filled the room.

My thoughts returned back to what just happened. Emmett was a romantic. Kissing was natural to him. My other client didn't kiss me often not even Simon. So it was a surprise to have Emmett wanting the affection throughout the day.

I wasn't good with affection. I was used to having hurtful words thrown at me, beaten up during drunken slurs or angry clenched teeth. I was used to being used, not appreciated or cast away. I was used to all of that. But this? Affection and attention was all alien to me.

When I came out of the bathroom, covered in bathrobe, Emmett was sitting by the window, eating his breakfast on the table and reading the paper. He was dressed in a suit, white button up shirt with dark blue pants and without a jacket.

I felt his eyes lingering on my back, but I ignore it as I went to the wardrobe and went to pick an outfit. I picked a washed blue skinny jeans and a white button up shit. I combed my hair and tied it into a low ponytail and let the rest of it on my shoulder.

When I turned back, Emmett was looking at me staring with that soft smile on his face, "Come here and eat, before your food gets cold."

I walked over to the chair and sat. I glanced at Emmett across the small table before reaching over to lift the silver cover from my plate. Bacon, eggs, an English muffin and fruits. That was a lot of food.

I hesitated for a moment before picking up a shining fork, but Emmett was quick to noticed, "What's wrong? You don't like the breakfast?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just that it's quite a lot. I can't finish all."

Emmett frowned a little looking at my plate and then back at me, his brows furrowed with concern, "You should eat more, sweetheart. You eat like a bird."

I flicked my eyes to him, eyeing him for a moment before chewing as I said, "I need to keep my shape."

"I'm sure you don't have to just because people tells you to" Emmett said as he raised his cup and sipped on the fresh brewed coffee.

Okay, maybe he forgot. Or maybe he deliberately overlook the fact that I'm a whore, a walking wet dream for my clients which includes him. I satisfied their kinks and sex fantasies and it's a job that doesn't leave you much option other than making yourself desirable and a good fuck. But what he said peeved me instantly, because it pained me to know that that is not my reality.

I dismissed the tightness in my chest, sent him a glare as I shrugged off his words, "Well, I have to actually. If I want to keep all my clienteles and keep my job at the same time. Not everyone is gifted with a perfect body or money like you."

Emmett set his cup down on the table slowly. His hand came to a clenched fist while his eyes were wide deep frown marred his forehead. But my eyes were steady on him, calculating, expecting him to say more, and making another assumption about me as if he knew anything about me.

 _Just like them. Just like all those men._

There was a deafening silence falls in the room, so still the sound, even a soft crashing wave over the beach was echoed in the room.

I was ready to be spiteful, ready to be mean to him. Though I know it's just my lying mouth, but he's right, he's damn right. And I can't… I can't let go those walls.

"I'm sorry," Emmett muttered, his voice a low rumble, "I didn't mean it that way."

Something was squeezing my heart, making it harder to breath. Here I am being a complicated and spoiled whore while this man in front of me, a mafia boss, apologizing instead of bruising my face black and blue.

 _Why? Why is he different?_

I dropped my eyes on the plate, heat flaming my cheeks, shame and guilty featured across it. I sighed loudly, tears threatening to spill from my eyes, as I swallowed the rock in my throat, "I overreacted. I'm just not used to…" I looked away, eyes dropping to my hands on my laps.

Emmett stared at me with furrowed brows, like he was trying to figure me out, before he asked, "Used to what?"

"Used to… this," I licked my lips and glanced over at the blond.

"Sweetheart, I'm not following."

I can't say it. I can't tell him the truth so easily when I trained myself for years to lie. I know I had to be truthful to get Emmett to trust me, but I just… can't.

"I…" I began, eyes looking down again, "I just… I'm scared." It was not exactly the truth, but it was not a lie either.

Emmett frowned deeper, though, "Is Phoenix not enough? I can get another men-"

"No," I interrupted, hating having two 'babysitter' with me, "Phoenix's fine, he's great. I'm not worried about my… protection." I curled my arms around my body, as I stared at the ground.

"Then, what is it? Tell me. Please, Jacob."

"It's not that easy," I murmured, glancing over at a concerned Emmett, "It's just in my head, I guess. Forget I said anything," I shook my head, looking away just as Emmett got up from his seat and went to kneel in front of me. I turned to face him, putting on a curious look.

"You are completely safe, Jacob," the blond murmured, his voice soft and sincere, "You have no reason to doubt me. If Phoenix doesn't make you feel safe, then I'll rush back today and we can spend the day together. It will only be a couple of hours."

 _A couple hours of what?_

I stared at him for a while, but eventually I nodded in agreement, "Okay."

Emmett kissed me again, softly, and I pressed my fingernails into my palms, hoping to draw his strength for myself when I felt the floor was going to swallow me down.

/

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Haha, I promised you drama, and I gave you angst. Haha. It's still drama though right. Okay, next chapter, going to be interesting. Yes, Phoenix fans gonna loveeee next chapter.**

 **A/N 2 : Okay, I just want to let you know that I've seen the results for the poll! It was a razor-thin majority! But I kinda predicted the result actually. Haha. So, yeah. What? Of course, I can't tell you the results. I hate spoiler.**

 **Reviews, follows, favourites!**


	10. Prisoner

**Disclaimer : Twilight are not mine.**

* * *

 **A/N : My apologies! Again, so sorry for the delay. I actually forced myself to write and update no matter how busy my life is, because I know you guys must have wait for updates. And what a coincidence it is that I posted this today, because today is my birthday! I'm 25 years old today! How time just flies by..**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter. And yes, it's still unbeta-ed. I'm in the middle of making an arrangement, I'll tell you the update in the next post. So for right now, I did as best as I can with the grammar. If you found any mistakes, please let me know.**

 **Anddddd thanks for all your wonderful reviews, follows & favorites. Now, some reviews replies:**

 **AcroDancer13: You're welcome, dear. And yes, that was one of my favourite part too. I always like to include my stories with jokes and humour, a bit here and there. It's just so much fun. But sometimes, I also like it to be a bit dark, angst and depressing, because I'm bipolar, that's why. LOL. Anyway, I'm so happy that you want to help me! Thank you so much! I'll PM you directly. So that we can discuss and go over details. Thanks again, dear!**

 **girl black 20: Yes! I agree. Twilight fandom somehow had lost its popularity. In my opinion, it shouldn't be. Twilight (vampires, werewolves) storyline might be called as cliché nowadays. People's perception over it had changed over the years due to its** _over-popularity_ **during those 'golden' years. But Twilight characters shouldn't be. These characters are so good, they have so much potential. They should have more character exploration. But it's so sad that we have seen very few of it these days.**

 **lytebrytehybrid88: LMAO. OMG. I just can't stop laughing reading your comment. LOL. That was a good one, buddy. Haha, don't worry, in this chapter, I believe, the sense has been smack into Jacob properly. I hope you love this chapter. I tried as best as I could because, you successfully had me doubt if Jacob can sort his feelings on his own. And you're right, he REALLY need some help in that. You just saved me. THIS IS WHY I NEED MORE REVIEWS LIKE YOURS. So, yeah, thank you so much, buddy. I really appreciate it.**

 **jessa76: Aww, honey, I'm so sorry. LOL. I don't think that it was that sad at all. But, I'll take that as a compliment. Thank youuuu :D**

 **TillITryIllNeverKnow: OMG YES! I feel like I want to fly so high right now just reading your comments that it felt like a huge accomplishment for me. Wow! You have no idea how happy you made me. And, damn, that review was so great because YOU, my friend, just helped me with your last review. This part when you said, "** Jacob's main fear is letting anyone in because he can't bear the pain of being emotionally hurt again. Interestingly, Emmett's main fear is, I think, not having someone to care for. **" It was ON POINT, that I had included that in my next chapter. Hahaha *wink*. So yeah, thank you** **so much! I hope you can come out with another inspiration/light bulb moment for me :D**

 **Honorary shout out to : Casper97, yukino76, Sherry, Michonyx, Lucy and all the Guest, thank you so much for your comments. I'm really happy to read all the response you gave :)**

* * *

 _ **You bring good to my lonely life, honestly  
It's hard for me to look into your eyes  
When, I say that I would be nothing without your love  
I feel the rush and it's amazing**_

 ** _[The Weeknd:]_**  
 ** _Maybe I've been always destined to end up in this place, yeah_**  
 ** _I don't mean to come off selfish, but I want it all_**  
 ** _Love will always be a lesson, let's get out of its way_**  
 ** _Cause I know, all I know, all I know_**

 ** _[The Weeknd & Lana Del Rey:]_**  
 ** _I'm a prisoner to my addiction_**  
 ** _I'm addicted to a life that's so empty and so cold_**  
 ** _I'm a prisoner to my decisions_**  
 ** _Ooh, ooh, ooh_**

 _ **~ Prisoner by The Weeknd ft. Lana Del Rey**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 10 : Prisoner**

 _/_

What was supposed to be a soft kiss turned into heavy which then turn into another hot fervent passionate sex, two waves of orgasm that left me panting and Emmett breathless, the sheets wet with our sweat and fluid.

Emmett had to take another short shower before dressing up in a new white button up shirt, as I snickered under the sheets watching him grumbled fiddling with the buttons, rushing, when he was already an hour late from attending his business. Emmett smirked over his shoulder at me as I chuckled under the sheets.

When he was finished, suit on, ready to go, he bent down and kissed me on my lips before he went out and disappeared behind the door.

I went into the shower after Emmett left, taking pictures of myself in nothing but a wall mirror of the bathroom, appearing shy as I snapped a few pictures of myself to send to my other clients back home with a playful message of 'miss you xox' attached to them.

Phoenix showed up half an hour after Emmett left, when I was halfway through replying to Simon when there's a knock at the door. I answered the door after putting on a bathrobe over my naked body.

"Well," Phoenix sighed as he leans against the doorframe, giving me a look, "Where to?"

We went to the South Beach which was mobbed with tourists like me. It was located at the opposite side of the Ocean Drive. It's actually pretty great even if it does reinforce the Miami stereotypes images that I've seen on TV, filled with young, swimsuit-clad crowds hanging at the pool side, models sauntering along golden sands.

"Hot one today," Phoenix muttered beside me, and I looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah," I agreed softly, eyeing the same black sweater Phoenix had worn last night, "Should have left that in your room."

It was the first time Phoenix had initiated conversation between us. Last night, I had to chatter on about random things to fill the weird silence. I had assumed that Phoenix to be not much of a talker, but perhaps I was wrong.

"Would you take me shopping?" I asked after a moment, "I want to buy something."

"Sure," Phoenix said in return, stopping me and pulling out his cell phone.

I watched him scrolled through a list of numbers before selecting one and lifting the disposable phone to his ear.

"Emmett will spend all of his money on you here, won't he?"

There was no bitterness in Phoenix's voice, just a light teasing tone that again, surprised me. Phoenix's appearance had scared me a little, he has this aura, kind of edgy and dangerous that made him look nearly untouchable.

I shrugged and hid my smile by looking around us, as I settled my sight on that familiar black car, this time a Maserati as it rolled up next to us.

Phoenix opened the back door for me, and closed the door when I got inside. He sat in front with the driver as the car pulled from the side road and headed into our destination.

It was a small thing, but it made me very curious.

So I asked, "What's with different cars every time?" I had never ride in so many uber-luxury cars in less than 48 hours in my life. It was bizarre.

Phoenix glanced back to me from his seat and his lips twitch upwards slightly, for what I assumed was a smile, "Safety reasons. We have to make sure that we're not tracked, and there's no one following us."

I blinked my eyes as I slowly comprehend his words. Okay, so a mafia boss practically need to be aware of all the things normal people had never given a second thought about, such as secrecy. I was a lying whore but I never lied being a whore. Emmett is a mafia boss but he had to lie about being one. I realised there must be so many things that I don't know about Emmett. Things that he would never tell me.

 _How can I break through that?_

/

There was a bigger shopping centre just a few blocks from the beach and Ocean Drive, it's called Lincoln Road Mall, and I was sure my jaw dropped to the floor. It was a mile long, pedestrian only promenade boasts a happening street scene with throngs of tourists and locals, shops and restaurants.

"I don't think we will have time to walk the entire place today," Phoenix muttered beside me, "Emmett wants a meeting with me and the other guys around three."

"Oh?" I blinked and looked at him, "Yeah, sure. We shouldn't be long."

Oh, I was so very wrong.

First, I couldn't choose where to start. There are so many shops to go to, I was almost overwhelmed, until a Prada store pops up and I had to go in.

An older yet fashionable lady helped me shop while Phoenix took a seat on a padded bench constantly checking his phone, glancing around the place now and then as I tried different styles of shoes and shirts and a leather jacket to die for.

"I love it," I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror, even though it was really impractical in this sort of weather.

"It's just over three thousand," the lady smiles politely, and I flicked my eyes back to Phoenix in the mirror.

My babysitter just shrugged, but I put it back.

We left the store and went on to search for other shop. I found a cutest bandana print swim trunks at Versace, which definitely showed all of my assets. I also got a set of Tom Ford's body oil and moisturizers, which is perfect to rehydrate dry skin under this hot weather. They were only just over a thousand, and Phoenix hand me a hard, disposable plastic card when we get to the register.

We left the store and walked back out to the street and we stopped at a frozen yogurt shop.

"Why don't you buy yourself something?" I asked as Phoenix dispensed strawberry yogurt ice cream into his cup.

"I am not into these big brands," Phoenix made a face, pulling his cup away and following me towards the long section of toppings.

"I can tell, from the state of your wallet," I hummed as I scooped fruit into my cup, "It's nice to spoil yourself once in a while."

"Yes, you would know best, hmm?" Phoenix smirked, and I shot him a look.

"I am not constantly spoiled, as you so believe," I said as I grabbed the chocolate sauce and drizzles it over my fruit and yogurt, "I live a modest life. I have a small apartment, all by myself. I live off Netflix and eat takeout often."

"So, you are not always out being spoiled?" Phoenix asked, placing a few chocolate chip cookies into his cup.

"No!" I sighed, "I'm not a sugar baby… anymore."

"Anymore?" Phoenix asked, following me to the register.

"Yes, free money is always nice, isn't it?"

"No," the man shook his head. "Not at all. I like working for money, I like to earn what I get."

I glanced over at him then, my interest stirred, "Is that so?"

Phoenix paid for us and took me to a small table in the corner, hidden away from the windows of the shop, and sat across from me, "Yes. I cannot imagine a life without work."

I nodded as I smiled at him. People who liked to work and earn things were genuine people. I was glad Phoenix was one of them.

"What about you?" He asked, I glanced back up at him, eyebrows raised, "Do you work for what you have?"

I glanced away and let out a dry laugh, "Yeah, always. Dirty work."

I shifted in my seat as Phoenix looked upon me with a frown, then he said, "I get it."

I couldn't help the sceptical look I shot at him, "Do you?"

"Of course I do," Phoenix returned the look with one of disbelief, as if he couldn't believe I would say such a thing, "We are not very different."

It was like earlier, when I suddenly realised that me and Emmett weren't all that different. Phoenix worked for Emmett and maybe saw more than his boss did.

After a dour moment of me scraping the top of my yogurt slowly, I muttered, "You're right."

/

We walked along the pedestrian street when we passed a hand-reading stand. A woman with strands of dark hair visible under a turban sat behind a counter, a glistening glass ball before her. I took a look at her and at all the knick knacks hanging around before gulping, though not before the woman caught my gaze and winked. Bothered and a little itchy, I hastened my step, sidling up to Phoenix, who look back over at me, his hand on my elbow.

"You alright?" Phoenix asked, careful to tug me next to him when a wave of visitors went past.

"Yeah." I shook my head, but hesitated for a while, finding words to say, when I was thinking if I want to do this. I blushed, "Oh, actually… I-" I chuckled, "Actually I want to go to there" I said as I pointed out for him the small gypsy stand. "I'm a little superstitious. Even I don't think I'd fall for any of that." I said as I felt foolish.

"Okay," Phoenix shrugged.

I turned on my heel making my way back to the mysterious stand, while Phoenix following closely beside me. My step slowed down when I approached it, and as I hesitantly stepped inside, Phoenix stepped in front of me to check the stand.

Right, forgot about my bodyguard there.

After a moment, Phoenix nodded and went outside to stand in front of the tent flap. I took a long look over my shoulder at Phoenix as he stood watching the crowds passing by.

The dark haired woman had her eyes on me, and when I shifted my gaze to her, she gave a wolfish grin, "I knew you'd come back." She said and I fought against the instinct of rolling my eyes.

The stand was heavily stereotypical, the air coated with an exotic scent that no doubt came from a burning incense hidden somewhere. There's some talismans lied over shelves, along some potted herbs and wooden carven characters, all wearing wide clothes and sapient smiles, entranced in some sort of dance.

"Come." The woman insisted, and gestured to the small bench in front of her.

I sat down, wide eyes still roaming the ornaments. Finally, I tore my gaze away, meeting the woman's chocolate brown eyes. The small smile she had on fell and I blinked in confusion. "Oh." I gasped, and reached for my pocket. Surprisingly enough, however, the woman's eyes hardened when I asked her price, and she was quick to answer.

"My works are only paid after the costumer is satisfied, and they come in any form or amount they see fit."

Taken aback, I nodded, and stared at the counter's cloth pattern. "I-"

"Something's been bothering you." The woman added, eyes sharp and intent as she arranged a deck of cards, raising a finger when I made to continue. "And it's not your future."

My mouth clicked shut, face paling. The hand-reader smiled knowingly and added, "What troubles you is your past, am I right?"

I breathed tensely. "Yes."

The woman hummed, and smoothed a finger over a card thoughtfully, "I'm going to pull two cards out of this deck." She said, keeping her eyes firmly lowered, brows pinched, "When I'm done, you'll pull only one out. Deal?"

I nodded quickly, watching as her finger slid to one of the cards, pulling it aside and turning it over, a drawing of a goblet pouring a red liquid. "In your past I see blood." She said, tone impassive, paying no mind to the way my body went rigid. She reached for another card, and I watched her moves attentively. A drawing of what appeared to a devil, though I wasn't sure. The woman must've noticed my confusion because she explained, "Exploit. Greed."

She eyed me like she knew it, mouth free of any smile. I felt probed at, intruded upon. I looked away, but heard as she distinctly prodded me to take my card, my pale and long finger lingering over the deck, choosing a card out of the blue, turning it over quickly and willing it to be a farce, a random choice. What we were staring at was a drawing of a lady holding a scale and a double edge sword in another hand.

"Punishment." She explained, the word falling heavily on the silence that followed.

I stared at the card, dumbfounded. My mouth hung open, and amidst my distress, I looked up at the woman. She watched me with hard eyes, although she looked a little uncomfortable. Her lips stretched, eyes going soft. "Is that how you feel about it?" She asked, but the question was so flat that I didn't know what I should answer, neither if I was even supposed to.

Following my lack of reaction the woman reached for the cards, turning them over and including them back on the deck with expert fingers.

It looked about done, when she finished, she flicked her eyes back to me and smiled smartly, "Can I…" I spoke, licking my dry lips, "Can I know about my future?"

The woman drew her shoulders in, and looked as though she was about to deny when she gestured to her recently arranged deck, waving at it with a flourish, "Take your choice." She said.

I took a cursory glance at her, as if I was afraid there was some trick behind it or that the cards would bite my fingers. Again, I chose a random card, and handed it for her to flip over, which she did elegantly, both looking down at the drawing of a couple with a figure mimicking an angel over them.

"I could interpret it." She said, "But I believe you know its meaning." She concluded, not batting an eyelash when I gave her a fifty, taking it with care and saving it somewhere under the counter.

"Fare well." She called before I was about to exit. Pausing on my shaky legs and feeling more perturbed than I assumed possible, I whipped my head back.

"Fare well." I replied, voice meek.

The woman grinned slyly at me as I headed out to join Phoenix outside.

I breathed deeply through my mouth, mind engulfed with the image of the last card.

 _Love._

/

Phoenix took me back to The Setai just before three. Apparently, Emmett had called a meeting for all ten of his men (I had to practically drag that number out of my babysitter), and Phoenix was expected to give a short little debriefing of his time with me (Did that mean Emmett knew about the mango gelato yesterday before I told him?) so that meant I was alone until after that.

I wished Phoenix a good meeting, realizing how dumb that sounded after the man had left, and went to put my new swim trunks, body oil and moisturizer on the bed. I went to the window and opened it, letting the breeze from the sea cooling my skin as I watched over the crowd sun bathing on the beach, the jet skis and boats. I smiled thinking that it would be fun to go down to the hotel's swimming pool and take a dip for a while, enjoying the Miami scene.

I went to the bathroom, taking the things that I bought. I hopped into the shower, taking a quick one to wash the sweat that has been making my skin sticky. After that, I put on my new swim trunk and carefully putting the moisturizer and body oil all over my skin. When my skin felt soft and glistening with the product, I exit the bathroom and went to the closet to pick out a simple t-shirt.

The door opened suddenly, and there was Emmett returned from his meeting looking just as tired as he did this morning, but eyes went wide as he stared at my swim trunk clad body.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" He said after a moment, eyes slowly settled on my face.

I smiled, "I was just getting ready to go to the swimming pool."

"Oh, I see…" Emmett said as he stepped closer to me, breaths fanning over my face as I looked up to him innocently.

He hummed deeply in his chest, his hand on my waist, pulled me closer to his body as he gave me a kiss; a real one.

It got a little carried away, and then before I knew, I was mussing his hair and sucking his tongue into my mouth while my mafia boss shrugged off his suit jacket.

I had my leg hooked over Emmett's hip, naked and smooth, glistening softly under Emmett's touch and I moaned wetly into Emmett's neck as those thick fingers push and pull inside me. I was drowning in Emmett; his touch, taste, scent. I moaned and sucked another mark into the Italian's neck to tried muffling any other sounds.

Emmett took both our cock into his hand, pumping and I rolled them over so I could straddle the man's waist and rock into his hand. It's all heat and tight grips, slick from pre-spending and I shuddered violently on top of Emmett when I came.

Emmett's dress shirt is ruined, but he only smothered me in hot kisses. Wrapped his arms around me and caged me underneath his body, and kissed my neck. I wound my arms around his neck and welcomed those lips, that rough jaw burning my skin with every pass, the new mark bit and sucked into my skin, just below my ear.

I called Emmett a mean name for it, a blush high on my cheeks, and Emmett muttered his adorations that make me almost gooey to my stomach from all the butterflies fluttering around in it.

"Where did you bought that swimming trunk?" He asked.

"Versace. You bought it for me." I chuckled. He laughed softly.

I kissed him hard on his lips, sucking his bottom lips into my mouth and released it when he gave a small groaned, "Thanks, daddy." I muttered.

He groaned deeper in his chest and kissed me back on my lips hard, sucking it bruising, then he sat up as he unbutton his shirt, "Don't shower, I'm not done with you just yet." Emmett winked at me, and my eyes widen a little in response.

"You just like me smelling like you, you dirty old man…"

Emmett didn't deny it.

 _Love._

/

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Seriously, I just got a brand new laptop, but it already have some system issue. Like WTF. Anyway, next chapter is gonna be a bit depressing BUT we're gonna have a peek on the future chapters. Just a teeny tiny bit peek. Lol, you thought that I'd better warn ya :P**


	11. Oceans

**Disclaimer : Twilight are not mine.**

 **A/N : My apologies! So sorry for the delay. I can't say how much I'm feeling guilty to you guys by not updating. I'm very sorry. So many things happened the last 4 months. I was taking long break from work by travelling Europe for 2 months. And when I got back from my trips, I got caught up with my work that I really didn't have time to update.**

 **But that's gonna change I promise you. Why? Because I've quit my job lol. Yeah, I was never happy with my job. I feel stressed and miserable. I was not myself for 3 years I've been working there. My trip to Europe makes me realised one thing in my life. I haven't been fully living and be free. So I got to do what's right for me and that means quitting my job. Even when they offer me promotion, I had declined.**

 **I'll soon be an unemployed person with little to no knowledge about business. Yeah, I've decided to open up my own business. I had nothing on paper right now just ideas. And it's all about food. Lol. So yeah, I'm gonna try open up a food business. What kind of food business? That I haven't decided.**

 **So good news for you guys, I'm gonna have more time finishing this fic. And I know you guys must be so excited on this latest chapter. As always, please reviews. Your reviews is the only thing that kept me writing knowing that I got to finish this for you.**

 **Anyway thanks for all your wonderful reviews, follows & favorites. Now, some reviews replies:**

 **girl black20: Thank you for the wish. Lol, of course. I wouldn't even dream of hurting Jacob. He's just too darling for that. I promise Jacob will live happy for the rest of his live in this story.**

 **jessa76: Oh hun, why were you in the hospital? Are you okay now hun? I feel bad I didn't reply to you earlier ;( Waiting for your reply. I really hope that you're alright.**

 **AcroDancer13: Oh hun, thank you so much! You gave me my 100** **th** **review! That's a big number lol! And thank you for the lovely reviews you gave. I'm so honoured to be reading that. This is the only stories that I really thought a lot about the growth of the characters. I want people to have that emotional connection with Jacob not just for the stories. BTW, for this chapter I have found helped from my friend to help me proofread it. I really appreciate your offer hun. But this chapter was taking too long for me to write. And it will take about 2 months for me to write the next one as well. So it's not right to make you work on deadlines when I don't even have a deadline myself lol.**

 **TillITryIllNeverKnow: Again my favourite reviewer. As always, your reviews gave me motivation to write better for this story. Thank you hun for your reviews. You make a difference in my world. And yeah, the reason I gave Phoenix character more depth is because he's going to be very important to both Jacob and Emmett in the coming chapters.**

 **A/N 2 : Read my last author notes. I wanna give you guys some homework to do. Lol. Yeah you can't just make me do all the hard work! XD**

* * *

 _ **I want you  
Yeah I want you  
And nothing comes close  
To the way that I need you  
I wish I can feel your skin  
And I want you  
From somewhere within**_

 ** _It feels like there's oceans_**  
 ** _Between me and you once again_**  
 ** _We hide our emotions_**  
 ** _Under the surface and tryin' to pretend_**  
 ** _But it feels like there's oceans_**

 _ **Between you and me**_

 ** _I want you_**  
 ** _And I always will_**  
 ** _I wish I was worth_**  
 ** _But I know what you deserve_**  
 ** _You know I'd rather drown_**  
 ** _Than to go on without you_**  
 ** _But you're pulling me down_**

 _ **~ Oceans by Seafret**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 11 : Oceans**

/

I felt… nice. Dark jeans, a dark green shirt and black Gucci sneakers. It made me feel like I fit in with my mafia boss.

Emmett, of course, opted for a slightly more dressed look, with blue shirt, black casual pants and Tom Ford linen brown jacket, wanted to drive down the Ocean Drive.

"You're insane. We're walking." I said.

Emmett's arguments fall on my deaf ears, so when I turned on my heels and started walking, Emmett sighed and followed. I let him placed a hand on my lower back, possessive and cautious in the way he hovered beside me. It was oddly endearing.

"So how was work?" I asked, ignoring the stares we received from those passing by. Of course, people would stare at a gorgeous mountain of a man that was Emmett walking casually towering over everyone else. Emmett's eyes, hidden behind sunglasses, was sharp scanning the crowd.

"Fine," he muttered, "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why does it matter?"

I shrugged, and felt Emmett's hand slide around to my waist when the crowd got a little thick. He was obviously being overprotective, but I can't really blame him. He's a mafia boss in Miami, out in the open, failing to disappear in the crowd when he's a foot taller than everyone.

Yeah, maybe the car was a better choice.

"Where have you already stayed?" I asked, in a soft voice as I leant into Emmett and listened to him as he listed off various hotels.

Emmett took me all the way down the Ocean Drive to this little place with a big name of _Le Provencal_ , where Emmett had been told it was like dining in Paris. I, of course was excited. Emmett was a bit of a foodie, it seemed.

Once the reservation was cleared and we were lead inside, I had to keep myself in check. The place was beautiful, with its warm light and intimate atmosphere. We were lead into a more open dining space, where an entire wall looked like it was nothing but a renaissance art, at least twenty feet high. I sat across from Emmett, and looked around while the menus were placed in front of us.

When I finally picked up the piece of paper, my eyes nearly jumped out of my sockets.

The first, basic menu for one person was worth one hundred and forty dollars.

"Okay, sweetheart, pick your appetizer, main course, and desserts."

"Emmett," I cleared my throat gently, watching Emmett glanced up from his own menu, brows furrowed slightly in question.

"Yes?"

"I… uh." I can't say it. Emmett was too generous – or stupid, with his money.

"Is it the price?" Emmett asked, his voice low, and I closed my mouth and nodded slowly, my eyebrows ticked on the inside. It always did when I worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's worth it. I promise."

Oh, right.

 _I can always pay him back later._

Okay. Emmett was already expecting something from me.

A little more familiar with the situation of give-and-take, I settled down and began to read the menu again. It was mostly French, and when Emmett had begun to tell me what they were, I interrupted him by spewing a bit of the language.

Emmett's eyes were wide in surprise.

"You know French?"

"A little," I muttered, avoiding Emmett's gaze, "I learnt in school…"

"You only continue to surprise me."

I could hear the smile in that.

"Are you ready to order?"

" _Oui._ "

Emmett chuckled and waved over a hovering waiter.

/

The dinner is much like the atmosphere: quiet and intimate. I asked places where Emmett has been, and the answer was a little vague. I asked how his meal is, it's great, try some. But all of the questions I really wants to ask are kept to myself; I want to take this time to learn a bit more about him.

Emmett likes to listen to music; reggae and rhythm and blues, specifically. I asked him why and he said, because he likes something slow that made him feel it beneath his skin. My mouth twitched a little smile in recognition of the same feelings. When he asked me, I shrugged. I said to him I like anything that I could dance to.

"You like to go dancing?" Emmett asked, digging his fork into his lovely little plated _L'Œuf de poule._

I nodded, "I like to dance. It makes me happy." Although, I haven't been dancing for a very long time. I used to go out on the weekends and dance and drank until the sun came up and I would pass out the moment I crawled back into my apartment.

"I'll take you dancing sometime before we leave." Emmett decided, and I looked at him surprised.

I didn't say anything, instead offered Emmett a bit of my appetizer, and we settled back into that comfortable silence. Until Emmett asked me what was my favourite movie was.

"That's the worst question to ask someone, Emmett."

"It's very telling about their personality."

"Yeah, because you're a people reader."

I waited for the bait to be caught, but Emmett just shrugged without saying a word about his conman days, looking around the restaurant in the same way Phoenix scanned for a threat.

"I don't have one," I muttered, after a moment passed, and Emmett raised a brow.

"Neither do I."

I smiled as I lifted a spoonful of soup to my lips.

We finished our appetizers when I noticed that Emmett kept glancing over to a table behind me. I asked what it is, and Emmett said it's nothing but I knew that he was lying and I kept silent. Not wanting the moment to be ruined, I asked him if he was originally from America or Italy. He told me stories about how he grew up on a wine farm and played in the valley with his brothers, among other things.

"How many do you have?"

"Two. I'm the middle"

"Oh, that explains a lot" I smirked, taking a sip of our shared glass of wine. For some reason, Emmett had refused two separate glasses. It was probably a romantic thing.

"What about you?"

"Two sisters. Middle too."

"How cruel," Emmett chuckled, "I hear sisters are worse than brothers."

"I wouldn't know," I shrugged, "I didn't live with them long. They died in an accident along with my dad when I was just a little boy. Then, my mom married my stepdad, and then, she died too, when I was 12."

Emmett's face fell from the smiled and the feeling around us became sober somehow. Shit.

 _Why are you so stupid?_

"I'm sorry," Emmett muttered, "Does that mean you lived with your—"

"—stepdad, yes," I whispered back, interrupting the Italian, "I lived with my stepdad."

The waiter came back with the entrees and I was glad for it, taking in a deep, shaky breath as I pushed memories to the back of my mind, where they belong.

Utensils clinked and wine was sipped to clear the palate before I cut a section of my pan-fried sea bass, Emmett making sure I took some of the lemongrass foam on top of it. We decided to share tonight; the roasted hen with confit potatoes and the sea bass with stewed baby leeks. Emmett loved food and I didn't mind sharing, so I thought 'why not'.

And it was easily some of the best food I ever tasted. Granted, there wasn't a huge portion, but it was just enough for me and definitely worth the price.

Even Emmett was making gentle hum noises over it.

I was quiet for a while, enjoying my food and watching Emmett, smiling to myself as I cuts the meat and fish and hum with pleasures. It's so much better than the 24-hour Chinese place back home.

Halfway through the meal, I finally spoke, "Phoenix won't say anything, so I might as well ask you: what was your sugar baby's name?" Because there was no way Emmett hadn't ever not spoiled someone in his lifetime. He's just too good at it.

Emmett chuckled as he swiped a piece of hen through the sauce on the plate, "I've never had one."

"So, I'm your first?" I asked, scooping up a little bit of potato on a silver fork.

Emmett was trying to look unamused, "No, sweetheart. You're just keeping me company on my trip."

 _Ah._

"And you bed warm, no?"

That made Emmett frown a little, but he nodded, because he knows it's true, "Yes, that also."

"Well… thank you." That made Emmett looked up from his food, "I don't know why you would choose someone like me to accompany you here, but, really. Thank you, Emmett."

It was sincere and I could feel it in my chest and for once it didn't make me sick.

Emmett did smile, though. It was big and toothy and his eyes crinkled in the corners, just for a moment before his eyes go over my shoulder again and it faded slowly, his eyes narrowing a little until his jaw was set.

I swallowed roughly, feeling a small surge of arousal pool in my belly at the looks Emmett just gave. It was dangerous and so out of place right now.

Foolishly, I reached over and took his hand, drawing the handsome man back to me. Emmett's face softened and I felt myself relax a little.

"What is it?" I whispered, just below the gentle noise of the restaurant.

Emmett looked conflicted. Like he wanted to tell, but can't. He puffed out his cheeks a little and clenched his jaw one more time, never breaking eye contact, before he muttered, "There's a man I know here. He's dangerous, and doesn't like me all that much. He's been staring for a while. Don't turn around, alright?"

A cool chill crept down my spine, the hairs on the nape of my neck standing on end when I began to think that I felt the stranger's stare on me.

I let go of Emmett's hand and continue to eat, asking a moment later, "What are we getting for dessert?

Emmett's gaze stayed on me as he cleared his throat and smiled, "You tell me, Mister-French-Speaker."

" _Je pense le Chuao."_ I murmured after I pick up the small menu again, biting my lips and smiling when I heard Emmett hummed his approval, shifting in his seat a little.

He told the waiter our dessert order when he came over to our table to take the plates, and refilled the wine glass for us quietly when he returned.

"What's after this?" I asked, taking the glass from Emmett once he had taken a sip.

"I was thinking a show, then whatever you want to do."

"I want to do you."

Emmett looked away with a chuckle while I imagined it.

/

I was too tired for a show. As we walked back up the Drive, Emmett's hand holding me firmly around my waist, I pressed my cheek against the side of my mafia boss's chest and sighs. The dessert put me into a lethargic state, and not even the walk was waking me up. The air was too humid and Emmett was too warm and solid and all I wanted to do was go back to the room with the air conditioner and get fucked to sleep.

When we returned to the room, Emmett entered first. He looked over everything, and when it was safe, he pulled me in and pressed me into the door with a kiss.

I hummed while my eyes was closed, tilting my head as my fingers thread through that dark blond hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging gently. I loved messing up Emmett's nicely done hair, it was like my own little bit of rebellion.

Emmett kissed me for a while, touched me gently, getting me all hot. I whispered dirty things against Emmett's mouth and moans when I felt a strong hand held the base of my throat, Emmett's leg between my thighs to rub against the crotch of my jeans.

I was rock hard within minutes, but still sleepy.

"Let me repay you for today." I breathed against the Italian's lips, giving them a playful nip before pushing Emmett away towards the bed, watching my client begin to strip as he walked backwards.

So, I mirrored him. First my shirt, then my pants while Emmett is situating himself nicely on that plush bed, and I crawled onto it slowly. Emmett watched me the whole time, laying back just as I straddled him.

"You look sleepy," Emmett muttered, his hands finding the curve of my waist as I sat on his clothed dick.

"M' not tired," I murmured, grinding my hips down, closing my eyes with a breathy sigh as the heat of Emmett seeps through our underwear.

And suddenly, Emmett's hands drifted lower, until they were resting on my hips and beginning to unroll the waistband of my briefs. Emmett began to laugh as I opened my eyes, looking down to see that my silly handsome man had pulled the waistband too hard, that the elastic band seems to loosen and to make it worse, the waistband now can be pulled well over my belly button.

We both laughed at it. My sleepiness has become a slapstick silliness that I couldn't shake, so much that I had to lean over Emmett as we laugh together, pressing my forehead into the Italian's shoulder as I shook with laughter.

We calm down slowly, as I wiped my eyes and smiling with the odd giggle still escaping, even as Emmett rolled us over the bed. I only stopped when Emmett pulled my now damaged underwear from my hips and kissed my thighs. Only then did we turned to breathy sighs, and those into soft moans, until I was fisting the bed and Emmett's hair as the Italian ate me out slowly. Long, slow licks and hard sucks until I was wet and dripping for it, telling Emmett so.

My daddy took care of me, like he said he will. I easily fell into that little role of Emmett's boy, spreading my legs when I was told to, opened my mouth, and held on tight when I can. Emmett was gentle tonight, but infuriating with his pace, slow thrusts that made me want to crawl out of my skin. I came before Emmett, and allowed myself to be put into a position in Emmett's arms that allows close touching and overheated skin.

We breathe together, in that dark room with only the lights of the moon and the city outside to light it. I turned away from the window to hide my face in Emmett's neck, closing my eyes with a deep breath of his cologne and fresh sweat.

The music from the sea was calm outside, and we laid there, quiet and breathing gently. I wondered in Emmett has fallen asleep.

"So," I muttered, clearing my throat when it was thick with sleep, "Tell me about your… kink."

Emmett chuckled deep in his chest, and thumbed over the skin near my elbow, his voice just as soft, "I discovered it recently, actually."

I hummed, showing that I was listening.

"I like to… take care of people. Protect them, in a way. Provide something for someone that only I can give them…"

Sex isn't something that only he can give me, but I said nothing. I just nodded.

"Did you discover it through porn?" I murmured.

Emmett laughed, again. It was lovely. "Yeah, I did."

I pulled away and turned onto my stomach, slowly with my sore bottom and all. I draped myself over Emmett's chest and refuses to acknowledge the memoires of all my previous client. I licked my lips and looked down at my handsome man, that peaceful yet curious expression on his face. I reached up and smoothed one of Emmett's eyebrows down with my thumb, "I think it's cute…"

That eyebrow raised under my touch, "Really?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "You, a big bear of a man, caring for a little Bambi like me…"

Emmett hummed, pleased with that, and I smoothed the worried lines in Emmett's forehead this time, "Am I your first 'baby'?"

"Yes. You were my trial, so to speak."

I paused, tilting my head with a bit of sass, "Oh?"

" _Si._ Except, you turned into more than just a trial."

 _Interesting._

I licked my lips, "I can still be a trial, if you want. If you have fantasies or role plays or anything you want to try, I'd be happy to help."

Emmett gave me a look, "Because you want to, or because I'd pay you to?"

I rolled off Emmett now.

This is it. I know now that I'm a little bit in love with him. I know that if I choose what my heart want, I'll lose myself. And there's no turning back. I would never be the same. It's like selling my soul to the devil. If I admit this feelings, there's no guarantee that I would be safe from the devil's debt. But if I do sell my soul, by admitting this feelings, I want to be sure.

"Mostly for the money, seeing as how that's the whole reason I'm here in the first place." I stood in front of the window. I shut the heavy curtain until there was only a small bit of space in between, illuminating the room enough so that I didn't stub my toes on my way back to the bed, "I'm an escort after all."

"Why do you always do that?" Emmett sounds annoyed, his tired tone a little sharper now, and I took a seat on the edge d the bed, staring at the barely-visible Italian lying amongst the sheets.

"Do what?"

 _Tell me, Emmett. Tell me why._

"Call yourself a whore and always mention it."

I feigned a frown, looking disbelief, when my heart was feeling tiny pinpricks, "Well, what else would I do? I'm an escort, I fuck people for money. I'm here on your dime, Emmett. Every second you spend with me is only because you paid me to be here."

And just like that, I ruined it. Emmett didn't say a thing. He just stared, and now that my eyes have adjusted, I can just barely make out the disappointed and hurt look on the Italian's face.

A mafia boss had his feelings hurt.

"You should think more of yourself than just your job, Jacob…"

Emmett turned his back to me and settled down for sleep, leaving me stunned and at a loss for words. An Italian-American mafia boss told me to think higher of myself, of something more than a whore.

For a moment, I wondered if I had gone too far.

/

It was uncomfortable, going to bed angry with Emmett. Or rather, having Emmett angry at me.

But really, what must I expect? For Emmett to love me unconditionally? To not see my flaws? We were both marked with the ugly scars of our uglier pasts, it was hard to see the person underneath it all.

Yet, Emmett still looked at me with awe and kept a smile on his face, just for me. And yet, he didn't tell me why he want some whore like me. He didn't tell me about his life, what he did, whom he met. I can't help but feel isolated. A stranger to the man that had took care of me better than anyone else in my whole life. A replaceable to the man who had literally changed my life upside down.

Did Emmett see himself as more than a mafia boss? Obviously, if he had the balls to say that to me, then he's got to believe it himself. It didn't take away the sting, though, because the worst thing about this is that Emmett was right. Not once on this trip had he mentioned my job, unless I mentioned it first. I was the one who killed the mood with it.

But, it wasn't like I could help it. I've always seen myself as a whore, ever since I started working for Vince. I was constantly told that I'm a whore, even if it's not said outright. I can't hide who I am so easily.

Why does Emmett want me? Why am I here?

 _It was much more fun thinking about what Emmett did for his job, rather than wondering what he thinks of you._

That's the truth.

I settled down for sleep a moment later, a half hour gone since our little spat. I wondered if this will be the norm, both of us fighting with one another and going to bed angry. I hoped not, because I hate not having Emmett's body heat.

I tried to sleep. But I was shaken from it, when I felt Emmett's arm around my waist, protective and warm behind me, his breath gentle against the nape of my neck. I didn't know whether to move away out of spite or to give into it.

 _I've got a war in my mind._

"Jacob," a deep voice rumbled behind me, a hairy calf brushes against my smooth ones.

"M' sleeping," I mumbled back, closing my eyes again.

"I can't sleep knowing you're mad at me…"

My patience snapped a little, and I bite back, "Oh, and that's my fault? Your guilt is eating you alive, Emmett. I'm not mad anymore…"

We laid there, quiet, again. Emmett's warmth was lulling me to sleep easily and I soon had to fight to keep my eyes open.

Emmett muttered against the back of my neck, "I'm not going to apologize. I mean what I said."

All the fight was sapped from me now, and all I can do was laugh under my breath, "Why do you even bother, Emmett?"

 _Please, tell me._

"Because I like spending time with you. I like spoiling you. I like fucking you. I like you."

For a moment, my heart stop. I've got to be hallucinating. Because this wasn't real.

 _Was it?_

Emmett didn't like me. I was half asleep already, I must probably just hearing things.

 _Maybe you should try and trust someone for the first time._

"Why?" I whispered, my voice soft and airy with sleep laced with uncertainty.

"I'll tell you when I know." Emmett mumbled on my neck, "Sleep now, baby."

Emmett pressed a final kiss to my cheekbone, and I was out.

/

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : Okay, I wanna know if there's anyone here who actually read the song lyrics I've put in all each chapter? And how many of you actually listen to the songs after you read the chapter? Or is there anyone here who listen to the songs and read the chapters at the same time?**

 **I actually pick out the songs for each chapter. So its kinda like a playlist that accompanied this story. The songs depends on the mood of the chapter I'm trying to set. So if you listen to a rather slow song, kinda sad and deep meaning lyrics, then that chapter is sure gonna be bit depressing. If the song is kinda happy and lyrics is simple then its gonna be a happy chapter.**

 **So now your homework is to download all the songs from chapter 1 (list below) and make it into a playlist and give the playlist a title "Bloodstream" and listen to it anytime. Okay? Let me know if you did!**

 **~Prism by Stateless**

 **~Microcuts from Muse Piano Cover by muso90 (you can find her in Youtube- most beautiful cover for this song)**

 **~Lithium from Evanescence Piano Cover by crazyRyoga (you can find him in Youtube – theres another Youtuber Shedal, it's a more powerful version than crazyRyoga. Both are absolutely amazing and beautiful)**

 **~Bloodstream by Stateless**

 **~Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey**

 **~Wanderlust by The Weeknd ft. Pharrell**

 **~West Coast by Lana Del Rey**

 **~Bluetrace by Stateless**

 **~I Found by Amber Run**

 **~Prisoner by The Weeknd ft. Lana Del Rey**


End file.
